Quest for Keys
by AngelxofxAnime
Summary: When given the golden keys of Pisces and Libra from Yukino, Lucy finds these won't be the only keys she'll be receiving. Slowly, but surely, an untold past and hectic future comes into view. (Don't own anything except plot!)
1. New Keys

A/N:

First Published: June 11th, 2014

Most Recent Revision: September 16th, 2015

I decided to change this chapter to 3rd rather than 1st. Gives it a better feel, to me.. The story focuses on the adventure aspect as of now. If there's an OCC-ness, blame me. The normal view of a character morphs a bit in my mind..

* * *

The guild was as normal as it could get on a day where Fairy Tail's main members were present. The normalcy wasn't interrupted when a knock on the door penetrated not a single member's ears. It was only a blue haired dragon slayer that heard and moved to open the door.

"Leaving so soon, Wendy? It's only noon!" asked Wakaba.

"No, I heard a knock on the door," said Wendy as she moved towards the door.

Behind the door, was one well-known Celestial Mage, fidgeting slightly, as she stood there nervously. She gave a small smile towards Wendy and moved to enter the guild. Wendy parted the door more to let the white haired girl in.

Yukino walked towards the bar where Mirajane slid a glass of water towards her. Lucy took a glance at the fellow celestial mage and noticed quickly something was wrong. She walked towards her and took a seat at the bar as well.

"Anything wrong, Yukino?" asked Lucy.

"Well… You see, after the Grand Magic Games (1), I've been traveling across Fiore in search of work and fun," explained Yukino.

"I stumbled across an old lady when I was traveling. She claimed she could teach me a new magic. At first, I didn't want to accept not knowing her motives, but I saw nothing that gave off ill intention. She said prior to this that she knew Making/Molding magic (2), and am determined to teach me, as to her, it looked like I needed it… She calls it my secondary magic, but…" Yukino paused and reached into her pocket (3) revealing two gold, glittering keys. She slid them across the bar towards Lucy.

"I can only guess that I'll be using this magic as my main one and am afraid that I'll neglect my spirits. You already showed me your love and kindness towards your spirits, so I deemed you'd show them as much as I did."

Lucy looked quite mystified as processed Yukino's request. It took a few seconds, but she quickly sputtered out, "Y-Yukino! They're_ your_ spirits! The bonds you made with them, the adventures you went through!" I exclaimed.

"I've already talked to Pisces and Libra about this. They said they completely understand my choice and suggested you as their master."

Her sentence brought quite the silence upon the guild. They were stunned is what Lucy could deduct. Libra and Pisces were both rather rare, key wise. Lucy just couldn't wrap her head around it.

'Politely decline or accept?' Lucy thought to herself. "If I decline, the keys might fall into the wrong hands and won't be treated kindly… If I accept… The 12 keys will be all together! I'll be prone to thieves and enemies, but it most definitely be worth it.'

As Lucy weighed the options in her head, Yukino seemed to strike a conversation with the resident Take Over mages. The subject of the conversation flew pass her head…

After a very simplistic conclusion of her options, she let out a small nod. Lucy confirmed her decision by smiling and replying with a simple, "I accept."

Yukino nudged them encouragingly and said, "Take good are of them, ne?"

"I will." Lucy said, nodding firmly. "I'll cherish them forever!"

Yukino turned to leave, but Lucy shouted before she could step a foot out the door.

"Let's meet in the future?" asked Lucy with a smile so bright. Yukino smiled in return and closed the door. It closed with a thud and another blue haired girl came lumbering.

"Congrats Lu-chan! You have all 12 keys! You're probably the strongest Celestial Mage ever!" said Levy as she smiled.

"Thanks Levy-chan!" Lucy gave her a quick a hug before addressing the ominous aura from behind.

I turned around quickly to be greeted by a member of Team Natsu. Happy's head hung low as he stood there with his paws at his sides.

"Lucy…" asked Happy. "One of those spirits is a fish right?" Lucy knew immediately where this was going, but gave confirmation anyway.

He flew towards her, picking up speed until he became a hurtling ball of blue fluff. He looked up with starry eyes as he said, "Lucy! Summon them now!" He drooled thinking of a yummy fish.

Lucy sighed and quickly berated him. "Happy! Spirits aren't food!"

He sadly flew to Natsu and landed on a nearby table.

"Lucy's so mean, Natsu." Happy fake cried with his back turned, depressed on how his fishy treat was gone.

Natsu patted him on the back then quickly turned to face Lucy. Along with him came the rest of the team.

"Can I consider the Pisces guy as a dragon? Summon him, Luce!" shouted Natsu, excited for a new sparring buddy.

Lucy snorted slightly and replied, "Natsu, I'm pretty sure Pisces is both a guy and girl. Mother and son, idiot."

Erza gave Lucy a "Congratulations" and left it at that. Gray patted Lucy on there shoulder, congratulating her as well.

Slightly tired from the ordeal, Lucy shouted a "Good night!" to the rest of the guild. I bolted straight out of there. After a few minutes of escaping the guild's excited clutches, Lucy deemed it was too quiet and summoned Plue to keep her company. The walk was silent as they walked down the dark and lonely streets. Subconsciously, she rubbed the new keys in her holder. Lucy's mind drifted to the many adventures the keys may bring.

Lucy quickly reached her apartment and kicked off her shoes and gave Plue a quick peck. She thanked him and he disappeared into sparkles. Walking towards the bedroom, Lucy set her keys down, grabbed a pair of clothes, and left to the bathroom.

Once finished with her business, Lucy plopped onto her bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Levy was reading at a table as the guild recovered from the quick get away of Lucy. Absorbed in her book, she didn't hear the question Mira asked her.

"-vy! Levy! You here?" asked Mira.

Levy looked up in surprise and realized it was Mira.

"Ah, gomen Mira. I was reading."

"What are you reading that's making you capable of not hearing anything?(4)"

"I'm reading a book about Celestial keys. It's weird though. The book said something about these rare keys, even rarer than the Zodiac. They sound really interesting though, so I thought I should tell Lu-chan tomorrow."

"Sounds like a good idea. If you want, I can tell her tomorrow if she comes in early and you're not here."

"Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks Mira!"

The guild talked as the night grew darker.

* * *

(1)– I'm totally skipping over the Eclipse Arc, anime wise. It'll be included near the end if I get that far.

(2)- I'm referring to Gray's Ice Make magic if those words were the correct ones to describe it.

(3)– Yeah… Where does Yukino put her keys anyways?

(4)- I don't know about you guys, but when I read, I get so absorbed questions or anything that goes on really outside the book don't penetrate meh ears.

Hooray for edits. The chapter's a little shorter as I deleted a few things.

-Angel


	2. Discovery and Mission

A/N:

First Published: June 12th, 2014

Most Recent Revision: September 16th, 2015

Favs/Follows: FairyTailGirl2, Nalugirl, Shinigamidemidragonslayer99, BrittFredlove, December 25th, trueviolet1216, Bentears, and BlueFiestaMockingjayPie

_December 25__th_: When I realized my mistake with the A/N's, I facepalmed so hard. Thanks for the heads up on that. As for the grammar, I revised it yesterday, adding in a couple words here and there. All in all, thanks for reading!

_FairyTailGirl2_: Nice idea to add a quote! Although I don't have a quote for you, needless to say, thanks for reading. :D

_Bentears: _Good to know that you're looking forward to more chapters. :D

* * *

Birds were tweeting happily as the sun rose and shed light on Magnolia. Some residents of Magnolia were still asleep as it was six a.m. Many consider that time to be a little too early, but not to our resident Celestial Mage. Our dear mage was up bright and early eager to start a new day. Not only did she get to spend another day at Fairy Tail, but also a day to make some contracts! All dressed and ready to go, Lucy grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

She merrily walked to the guild, summoning Plue along the way to greet and squeeze him tight. Lucy, being way too excited, decided to sprint not caring about her makeup and clothes for once. She saw the guild doors in the distance and smiled to herself.

'What a day it's going to be! Not only am I gonna make new friends, I've decided to train to get stronger, too. Yukino really got me thinking…" thought Lucy.

The distance between Lucy and the guild doors grew shorter and shorter as Lucy chose to quicken her pace even more. Finally, she reached her destination only to find it locked.

Lucy internally frowned and thought, 'Hmm, maybe six was a little too early. What should I do now?'

Making her decision, she sat on a nearby bench to wait for Mira or the Master to come open the doors. A couple minutes into the wait, she thought now would be a good time to establish contracts between her and the new keys she received. Knowing her limit and magic power, Lucy summoned only one.

'I should probably focus on that during training.' thought Lucy, knowing that she lacked being able to summon more than one spirit (1). She then shouted 'Gate of the Fish, I open thee. Pisces!'

Two fishes, one white and one black, emerged from the magic seal beneath Lucy. They intertwined with one another as they shot up into the sky. Along with the two fish, a giant, dark colored snake appeared as well.

"Ahh!" yelled Lucy, taken off guard by not only the two, large fish that appeared from the key, but also the ginormous serpent. Lucy was in panic mode as the animals thrashed around, and headed straight towards her.

Lucy froze in fear and shock, as the shadows of the animals grew larger. She crouched down, covered her head with her hands and hoped for the best. A couple seconds passed slowly.

Lucy, surprised how there was no impact, looked up slightly from her defensive position. Standing still and smiling, were two humans. The humans' characteristics astounded Lucy. Thinking about her guild's wide array of hair colors and styles, perhaps not so weird. The serpent was nearby, coiled into a circle like a long, dark piece of rope.

Recovering from her shock, Lucy stood up and looked at the spirits more clearly. The humans looked very different from each other despite being one key. Obviously, their facial features and body showed that one was a boy while the other was a young female adult. The boy had long and spiky gray hair and was equipped with a trident. The woman had long, dark blue hair and had a crown like accessory on her forehead. Acknowledging the snake-ish creature by the humans, it was very large. Lucy didn't know what spirit this was, and therefore questioned it's presence in her mind.

Finally, Lucy spoke to the spirits and greeted the three.

"Hello! I take it you two are Pisces, but who is the other?" Lucy was very curious to see who the extra spirit was.

The woman opened her mouth, but the boy beat her to it.

"That's Ophiuchus! As for us, I'm Genzai while the lady's Mizu. We're mother and son. (2)." said Genzai as he explained who they were.

Saying the first thing on my mind, I questioned, "Can Ophiuchus talk?"

A deep rumbling noise came from the said animal as he slithered up to get a view of the people below.

"Indeed human, I can talk. But before you question why I am here, I'll let you and Pisces talk it out." Ophiuchus then glided back down into his original position and went into what seemed like a nap to Lucy.

Taking Ophiuchus' advice, Pisces began to talk. This time however, Mizu beat Genzai before he can utter a single word.

"I take it that you summoned us for a contract right?" asked Mizu.

Lucy nodded.

"Alright, I'm available on all days except Sunday while Genzai here, is available the whole week. Got that down?"

Using a notebook that seemed to appear out of nowhere, Lucy wrote down the days they were available. When she finished, Pisces started to disappear into particles.

"We'll be looking forward to work with you, Lucy!" Mizu shouted before she and Genzai dematerialized.

Smiling contently as one of her contracts of the day was finished, Lucy shifted her focus onto Ophiuchus. Sadly, the snake was still in its slumber. Mustering up courage, Lucy walked towards the snake and poked it. Weirdly, its body compromised of both scales and metal. It's lower half was covered in metal plating, in shingle like formation while the upper half was regular reptile scales accompanied by a single mark on each ridge.

Annoyed how Ophichus won't wake up, Lucy kept poking him repeatedly in order to awaken the beast. After many attempts, there was a movement from the snake and a very ticked off head appeared in front of Lucy.

"Tch, don't you know any other way to wake someone up?" grumbled Ophiuchus as he uncoiled himself. "Is Pisces gone already?"

"Yeah, they left 5 minutes ago," replied Lucy. "So, why are you here?"

"Be patient, I was just getting there." After an eternity of waiting, Ophiuchus and slid closer to Lucy. "Yukino told you how she gave her keys to you right?"

Lucy once again nodded and pulled out both Pisces and Libra.

Ophiuchus looked at the keys and said, "Hmm, it looks like she forgot to give you my key as well. Did she mention me at all?"

Lucy shook her head and said, "No, she gave me only these," gesturing to them with her hand.

"Well, I guess have to explain it to you myself. You see, when Yukino mentioned how she talked with Pisces and Libra about her predicament and new magic, she also talked to me as well. Saying how she was giving the keys of Pisces and Libra to you, I said that I wouldn't mind giving up my key as well. Turns out she forgot to give it to you." Ophiuchus' key appeared in Lucy's hand. The key was golden and had a serpent coiled around the key shaft (3).

Grateful for another key, Lucy smiled and said, "Thanks!" and tucked the keys into her pouch. Smiling back as much as a snake can, Ophiuchus then disappeared.

Now satisfied with all the contracts made today, she sat on the bench again with Plue snuggled in her lap. Abruptly, she stood up and Plue tumbled to the ground.

"Ah, gomen Plue! I just forgot Libra!" said Lucy. Walking a couple steps away from the bench, Lucy shouted, "Gate of the Scales, I open thee! Libra!"

Appearing before Lucy was a masked woman. She had her zodiac symbol marked on her mask and carried two scales. Curious of the woman, Lucy greeted her and told her she was her new bearer.

"Hello, Lucy. I'm Libra. I'm sure you've seen me before right?"

Lucy nodded and proceeded to ask Libra what days she was available.

"Monday's are off but the rest are fine," stated Libra.

"Alright, thank you Libra. It'll be a pleasure to be working with you in the future."

Libra stared at her with her eyes crinkled up a bit showing she was smiling underneath her mask. After she disappeared completely, Lucy finally sat back down smiling with content.

Her moment of peace was interrupted when a nearby bush rustled. Taken by surprise, Lucy jumped up and looked around to scan her surroundings. Taking precautious steps, she looked into the bush to see the cutest white rabbit. Its pink nose twitched as it sniffed the air. Lucy watched it ever so quietly as it moved to the side only to scurry back into the underbrush not far from it's spot.

"Shouldn't the bunny be brownish? It's practically summer.. " said Lucy aloud. She sent the next moments musing quietly as she waited.

It wasn't until a shout of "Hey!" interrupted her thoughts. Lucy glanced up to the Mirajane and her siblings in tow.

She greeted them with a smile and watched as Mira opened the door with a key. 'Click!' it went.

They four entered and went about doing what they'd do at guild. Lucy's routine included sitting at the bar, doing exactly so as she headed towards it with Mira.

As Mira began her own, Lucy asked, "Could I have a strawberry milkshake?"

"Of course!" chirped Mira. "Let me head to the back and grab a few things."

It was at this time that Happy and Natsu appeared to the left of her, each occupying their own chair. Or, well, the countertop in Happy's case. The duo shouted into the backroom for Mira, asking for food.

Mira returned from the room with a milkshake and a platter and food in hand. Lucy and the two got their dishes respectively.

Mira took this moment to say, "Ne Lucy, before you left today, Levy found something that might interest you."

"Hmm, what is it?"

"She was reading a book about your keys and found something weird. It turns out, that not only is there the 12 Zodiac keys, but also Dragon and God keys!"

Natsu perked up at the word "dragon" and paused from eating. Finding interest in the topic at hand he asked,

"Mira! What do you mean dragon? Can Luce summon a dragon? Can it be Igneel?"

Lucy facepalmed at the barrage of questions and answered them in place of Mira.

"Natsu, I think she means that yes, I can summon a dragon using keys. It's a possibility that I can summon Igneel but it's not for sure. Did Levy find any information about where these keys could be Mira?"

"No, I don't think so Lucy. But once Levy comes in, you can ask her just in case." replied Mira.

"Well, it's about.." Mira glanced at the clock. "Nine, so Team Shadow gear and Master should probably come in right no-"

"Lu-chan!" a voice near the doors shouted interrupting Mira.

"Levy-chan! Good morning!" Lucy got out of her seat and ran to hug Levy. "Mira mentioned how you found some key info yesterday. Is that true?"

"Yup! But I think it's too good to be true! I mean Gajeel spent a while looking for his dragon and if you find Metalicana's key, he might as well stop looking!"

Lucy inwardly smiled and said, "Ho, excited about Gajeel ne?"

Levy blushed and saying words of denial. Ignoring her words, Lucy asked for the book that Levy read yesterday. Stopping her rant, Levy reached into her bag and grabbed the book titled, _All You Want to Know About Keys. _Saying a quick 'Thank you', Lucy grabbed the book and sat at a nearby table.

"I marked the pages that mention anything about the keys!" Levy then started talking to her team.

Finishing his food in a short period of time, Natsu made his way towards Lucy and grabbed the book out of her hands. Lucy shouted in protest, but Natsu opened the book anyway. Turning the book in his hand, Natsu muttered how much nonsense the book said. Realizing how Natsu can't read, Lucy grabbed and book and told Natsu to sit down.

"Would you like me to read it to you, Natsu?"

Natsu nodded eagerly. Lucy opened to the first marked page and Lucy read aloud:

**The Rare Dragon Keys**

_Long ago when spirits were established and contracts were made, there existed special keys only available to the dragon queen. Where and when the first dragon queen originated remains a mystery, but it was said that the keys were passed down through generations and were kept hidden in a secret vault in the dragon realm. Many believe that when the many dragons disappeared from sight, it was in reality the dragon queen calling upon her dragons for a meeting. The current dragon queen is unknown._

Before Lucy could turn to the next page, Natsu started spewing fire excitedly.

"Lucy! If you find a dragon key, promise me you'll summon Igneel!"

Lucy laughed at his antics, but promised anyways. Natsu then settled back down and waited for the next page.

**The Sealed God Keys**

_When the earth formed, humans were irrelevant. In place of the large population humans, were gods. No, not the kind of god who rules over everyone and thing, but the kind of god who mastered an element, earning its place in the heavenly society. This peaceful society remained intact, but inevitably, a god whose name was Lavet the Magma Wielder, stepped out of line and thrashed about bringing disorder to the chain. Annoyed at the sudden casualty, Maya the Wind Goddess conducted a spell to seal away Lavet. Unfortunately, the spell went wrong and each and every god was sealed, including Maya herself. After the sealing, each god turned into a respective key. The only god remaining is the god we worship today. The god keys are currently in the possession of the Spirit King in the Celestial Dimension. It was foretold that on July 1__st__, X791, the Spirit King is to give the keys to one of his spirits to give to their master. Once given to the master, contracts are automatically established and the master is able to immediately use their prowess. Mages worldwide are waiting for this day._

"July 1st?" questioned Lucy. "That's my birthday! Ack, shouldn't have said that out loud!" Lucy looked around only to see Natsu smiling.

"Luce! You never told me your birthday was coming up! That's in 2 weeks!" Natsu shouted. He then went and told Mira who had a suspicious sparkle in her eye…

Lucy let out a sigh. Her birthday won't be kept much of a secret now that Natsu and Mira knew. Ignoring the fact that her secret has been let out, she continued reading in her mind secretly missing Natsu's presence.

After the reading the "Sealed God Keys" chapter, Lucy turned to the next marked page only to find it ripped out. Surprised at the treatment of the book, Lucy walked to Levy and asked her about the missing page.

"Nani! When I found this book in the library, it was completely new! The old librarian just gave it to me exclaiming it wasn't something that should be in her library. Hmm…" Levy grabbed the book gently out of my hand and examined the page. She muttered to herself every once in a while completely ignorant that the rest of the Fairy Tail gang entered the guild. Telling Levy she'll be right back, Lucy went over to Erza and Gray and told them about Levy's discovery.

"Hmm." pondered Erza. "Lucy, this is definitely a discovery to look into. Ever since the Nightmare Arc, many Celestial mages lost their keys. Celestial mages are pretty rare now because of what happened. Who knows if you might be the one getting those god keys?" Lucy was left thinking about the possibilities.

After her little speech, Erza walked to the bar and asked Mira for a cake. She sat on the bar eating happily until a chair came her way. She skillfully dodged the chair, but was unaware of the table zooming its way towards her. Taken off guard by the table, she dropped her cake…

Entering death glare mode, she looked around her eyes scanning for the culprit. Her eyes finally landed on Natsu and Gray. Gray was undressed only in his underwear while Natsu was on fire. They were nose to nose, sparks cackling in between them. Still glaring at each other for who knows what fight they got into now, they had no idea of the danger emitting off of Erza. Annoyed at how she wasn't being acknowledged, she bonked them on their heads and yelled how the guild was a place to make friends and not a place to start pointless arguments. Finally finishing scolding the pyromaniac and ice mage, she questioned if they were going to fight again.

"N-no 'mam, aye!" they said in unison.

Lucy laughed at my team's stupidity and walked back to Levy.

"Ne, Levy, did you find out what happened?" Lucy questioned Levy in hopes of getting an answer regardless if it was her book or not.

"Nope, I can't seem to find what happened. I'll have to bring it to the librarian and ask if she has any idea what could have happened." replied Levy as she put the book into her bag and looked up at Lucy. "I'll try to bring it to her tomorrow."

"Thanks! I'm really curious on what was on that page!" said Lucy happy that her friend was willing to visit the librarian.

Lucy gave Levy a quick hug and then went to talk to Erza. The said mage asked if she needed anything.

"Hai, I do Erza. I was wondering if we could go on a mission. The landlady over at my complex said that she needed the money by the end of June or her boss will be mad. I was hoping we could go a mission so the landlady wouldn't have to worry. Not to mention the lack of food in my fridge thanks to Natsu."

Erza thought about it for a moment occasionally dipping her fork down for another bite.

"That sounds like a good idea Lucy. Do you want to pick the mission?"

Knowing Erza has a knack for picking great missions with decent pay, Lucy insisted Erza to pick it out. Erza stood up and walked to the board picking up the first piece of paper she saw. Lucy stood up to follow her in pursuit but found no need as Erza walked back. Erza handed Lucy the paper for her to read as she went to gather up Natsu and Gray. Lucy glanced up from the paper and saw that the two were currently in a competition of from what she heard, a barrel rolling contest…? Lucy clicked her tongue and shook her head. Putting her focus on the piece of paper it read:

**HELP WANTED!**

_A thief has been sighted in Hargeon and has been stealing precious jewels and _

_artifacts in the Hargeon Local Museum._

_Mayor requests that the mages who have signed up for this mission will stay for a week due to the hypothesis that there are about 7 thieves in total. They appear to be on some sort of rotation as there is a different thief each time. They also appear to be mages and have incapacitated our local authorities._

_Reward: 500,000 Jewels per person_

_and a silver key_

Lucy grew starry eyed as she realized that the not only was the reward 500,000 jewels, but also a silver key! Lucy wondered what key it could be as she walked to Team Natsu whose ready–to-go luggage was already prepared. Knowing that Virgo had clothes in the Celestial Realm she could wear, Lucy didn't worry about clothes. Handing the paper back to Erza, she said she was ready to go.

"Yosh! We're gonna go kick some thief butt! I'm fired up!" Natsu shouted in determination and ran towards the train. Amusingly, he seemed to forget that they were going to take a train. Erza shouted after him, but to no avail he didn't stop. Gray and Erza chased after him along with Happy as well. Lucy smiled at her team and ran.

* * *

Natsu was very uncooperative about getting on the train and needed to be knocked out, courtesy of Erza. The conductor looked at the unconscious Natsu skeptically but gave the group the tickets anyways. The team decided to sit in the train car farthest away from the first car as it included was built without windows. A windowless train car made an easier area for Natsu to barf out of. As they sat in their seats, Lucy made Natsu lay in her lap as it seemed to help him calm down just a tiny bit despite being unconcious. Brushing her fingers through his hair every now and then, Lucy listened to Erza explain the plan.

"Since we'll be staying there for a week and there's 4 of us who are capable of fighting (5), each of us will have a designated day to stay at the museum while the others stay at a hotel. Accompanying the person staying the museum will be another hiding in case the fighter needs back up. For example, if I were to stay and fight, Gray will be hiding as back up. Since there are 7 thieves and 7 days in a week, each of us will have our own day and on the final 3 days, all 5 of us will stay at the museum. Everyone got it?" Erza finished up her explanation and looked at Gray and Lucy if they had any questions.

"Hai!" Gray and Lucy chorused together.

They were scheduled to reach Hargeon in 4 hours. Lucy decided it was a good idea to take a nap and wake up before they left. Her eyes felt heavy and became even heavier as the train rode on. Finally, they closed completely and she fell asleep.

* * *

1: Despite the GMG, Lucy can't have multiple spirits out for this fanfic until later when she trains.

2: The wiki never said what Pisces' name was so I just did random ones. Mizu means water while Genzai means current.

3: Search up Ophiuchus' key.

4: An allusion to another anime. Props to you if you can tell.

5: Happy was never an offense type.

A/N

Uh, all I have to say here is: R.I.P. my 5k word plan.

-Angel


	3. Surprise?

A/N

First Published: June 14th, 2014

Most Recent Revision: October 8th, 2015

'ello. Added in are the much needed fighting scenes along with anything that needed to be fixed. It's magical, really. Including the fight scenes and edits, the chapter's word count went up by about 2k. ._.

Favs/Follows: hinata95, Midnight9876, aball147, sexyblossom08, phoenixflamemarauder, and MrKipling22

_BrittFredlove: _Nice to hear that you're enjoying this so early into the story! :D You're welcome too for the shoutout.

_aball147_: Yeah, I'll definitely write more since you guys are showing your support by favoriting (is this even a word?) and following!

* * *

Lucy rubbed her eyes and turned her head sideways as she scanned her surroundings. As she scouted them, she noticed Gray was missing and frowned slightly. Lucy turned to face forward and Erza looked at her with questioning eyes. Lucy shook her head as if telling Erza 'It was nothing.'

Feeling a little hungry as her stomach growled, she shifted in her seat to get up. She however regretted her move since Natsu, who was still in her lap even after a few hours have passed, tumbled down and hit the cold, train car floor. Natsu moaned in discomfort as he woke up and was prone to motion sickness again.

"Ah, gomen Natsu! I forgot you were in my lap still." Lucy apologized to Natsu and dragged him back into her lap as she sat back down.

'Hmm, how am I going to get food now?' Lucy thought of ways to escape Natsu before the obvious struck her. Seeing how Erza was right across from her, Lucy used that to her advantage.

"Erza? Can you knock Natsu out please? I'm feeling a little hungry and heard there was a food car up front, but I don't want to leave him like that." whispered Lucy as she pointed at Natsu.

"Sure." said Erza as she nodded in understanding.

Lucy thanked Erza and pushed Natsu upwards so Erza could have easy access to his neck. Erza brought down her hand and hit a pressure point in Natsu neck knocking him unconscious **(1)**.

Lucy gently laid Natsu down in the seat and made her way to the bathroom. Weirdly, instead of the cart being located in the middle so riders could have easy access, it was near the front.

"Dang." muttered Lucy, regretting the choice of choosing the train car farthest from the front. You see, the train was about ten cars long!

Lucy felt sad as she trekked on between cars. 'My poor, poor legs can't handle this!' She almost stepped foot into the 8th car before she accidently overheard a conversation.

"Baka Fro! You just had to let us get lost! How will we find Sting-kun and Rogue-kun now?"

"Fro is sorry."

Lucy stepped into the car to be greeted by a maroon colored exceed. Along with him was another exceed clad in a green and cute frog suit.

Lucy's eyes sparkled as she lunged to squeeze the air out of the cute exceed. Lucy peered down at the cat…

Although surprised, Frosch snuggled up to the warm blonde.

The maroon colored exceed was caught off guard, but quickly recovered and started to pound his tiny paws against Lucy's body.

"Attacker! Let go of Frosch!" The exceed tried but to no avail, couldn't get Lucy off of Frosch.

After what seemed an eternity to Lector but a few short moments to Lucy, she loosened her grip on Frosch and proceeded to push her towards the other cat. However, Fro resisted.

"No! Fro likes you lady! Who are you?" Frosch asked tilting her head in a questioning manner.

"Aww, so cute! But I'm Lucy! What's your name?"

"I'm Frosch, but you can call me Fro." Fro pointed a paw at her friend and said, "This is Lector."

Lector looked away in embarrassment. Lucy took that as being innocently cute.

Getting to the point, Lucy asked, "Gomen, but I overheard your conversation earlier by accident. Who is it that you're looking for?"

"Baka fairy, do you not know who Sting-kun is? He is the most awesomest dragon slayer ever!" said Lector as he boasted of Sting's strength.

Lucy looked surprised. 'How did he know I'm from Fairy Tail?' Lucy voiced her thought and asked Lector.

Lector smirked as he pointed at her hand. "Your guild mark **(2)**."

Lucy facepalmed at her stupidity and replied, "Of course. Duh. I guess you're looking for your owners?"

"Hai! Have you seen them Lucy-chan?" Fro asked Lucy as she leaped up into Lucy's arms to look at her better.

Lucy petted Fro but replied, "No, but I'm about to go the front of the train. Do you want to come in case they're in the cars up ahead?"

"Sure!" chirped Fro as she smiled at Lucy.

"I guess I'll have to go if Fro is going." muttered Lector.

"Good! Come along!" Lucy put Fro into a more comfortable position in her arms and walked towards the car exit as Lector trailed behind her.

She slid open the door and entered car number seven. She kept walking, getting closer to the first car. A couple cars later, she finally opened the 2nd car to be greeted by a large feast with all food imaginable. In the middle of the golden-rimmed table was a chocolate fountain, oozing out chocolate as it slowly slid down the side. Surrounding the fountain were platters filled with meats and breads.

Lucy was astonished by the sheer amount of food, but sat down at an empty table and set the exceeds there.

"Did you see your owners along the way?" asked Lucy.

Frosch shook her head and teared up a bit, scared she'll never find Rogue again. Lucy patted her back as the tears flowed down like mini waterfalls.

"It's okay Fro. Maybe we'll see them on the way back. If not, you're welcome to sit with my team and I for a bit. Meanwhile, are you guys hungry?"

As if on cue, Frosch's tummy growled, showing it was craving food. Lucy giggled and asked them what they wanted.

"Fish!" exclaimed the exceeds. Lucy laughed once more and walked towards the buffet. Grabbing a plate, she reached for some taiyaki **(3)** that was filled with chocolate since there weren't any raw fish.

"Why would there be raw anyways?" Lucy muttered under her breath and walked towards her table where the exceeds were sitting at. She placed the plate on the table and apologized how there weren't any raw fish.

Not caring whether it was raw or not, Frosch grabbed a fish and started munching happily. Little "noms" were heard as she ate. Lucy smiled at the spectacle and went back to the food to grab her own meal. As she leaned forward to grab some bread to go along with some soup, two arms snaked around her waist.

"Hmm, _you're_ the one stealing our exceeds, huh?" asked a voice into her ear.

Lucy was surprised and turned around only to find her mouth inches away from her captor.

"Excuse you? Do you mind? And whose fault was it to leave your exceeds without a _dragon slayer_ to watch them?" Lucy was blushing thanks to the tiny space between their faces.

Instead of moving farther away, he chose to move in closer…

Lucy looked wide-eyed since his lips were literally centimeters away from hers…

After an eternity, Sting smirked and pulled away, laughing his butt off.

"Oh gosh! You should've seen your face!" The man was still laughing even after Lucy recovered and sent a death glare that far surpassed one Erza could give. "I should do that more often!"

Lucy weighed the options of either yelling or hitting him. She went with yelling.

"STING! You're such stingy bee! Hmph, meani- Are you even listening?!" Sting was panting as he slowed down his laughter to just a few short chuckles every once in a while.

Lucy sighed and returned back to getting her meal. Getting her soup, she brought her plate to the exceed table, ditching Sting at the same time. As she reached the table she saw Rogue there conversing with Fro and Lector. The only seat available was the one next to Rogue as the exceeds were occupying the seat.

"Do you mind?" asked Lucy as she gestured to the open spot.

Rogue understood immediately and scooted over closer to the window. Lucy thanked him and sat down.

The exceeds were munching on a new piece of taiyaki as Lucy sipped her soup. Minutes passed and not one conversation was made. Thankfully, Sting came to the table and grabbed a seat nearby to sit at their table.

"So blondie, what brings you here?" asked Sting as he sat down.

"Tch, you're blonde too! But I'm here for a mission with my team. It's to take down a couple thieves."

"Cool, we're here for a mission too. It's just a quick delivery kind," said Sting.

"Oh, what fun. Good luck and hope you don't run into any trouble."

As the conversation came to an end, Lucy finished her soup and stood to give it to the waiters instead of leaving it on the table. While Lucy was gone, Sting and Rogue were having a short chat.

"Sting, you know that if Lucy's here, Natsu's probably here as well." said Rogue. "He's probably dying of his motion sickness."

"Natsu-san, huh?"

Lucy came back with a bright smile on her face.

"What's with the sudden happiness Lucy?" asked Sting curious about what made her so piped up.

"It's nothing. Oh yeah! I just remembered, how come you guys don't have motion sickness?"

Beating Sting and saying in the monotone voice, "Unlike Natsu-san, we don't have a mage to cast a spell on us. That's why we took the more normal option of pills. It should last us until the end of this train ride."

"Ah." Said Lucy. "That makes sense."

After a few short moments of silence, Lucy looked up to see if there was any nearby clocks. '45 minutes left, that whole ordeal was only 15 minutes?'

Lucy shifted her gaze away from the clock and saw Sting becoming noticeably green.

"Ho, is that pill wearing off already?" Lucy smirked in amusement.

"Baka blonde, it's not funny." Sting fell forwards and did a faceplant onto the table. Shortly after, Rogue was also feeling the effects of motion sickness although he did a better job of concealing it than Sting.

"Here, Rogue can you move over a little bit? And Sting come over here." Rogue complied with her request and moved enough for the three of them to fit. "This always works with Natsu, so I'm pretty sure it'll work with you guys. Hopefully, this can last long enough until the train stops."

Sting crawled to the seat slowly and looked at Lucy, hoping she had a remedy. Lucy took Rogue's head and put it into her lap. Carefully getting Sting's head in order not to discomfort the man in her lap, she gently laid Sting's head onto her shoulder.

The Twin Dragons Slayers became visibly comfortable as the green in Sting's face was gone and the frown that adorned Rogue's facial features disappeared.

Lucy smiled and took a nap hoping that the train would go just a bit faster. Unknown to Lucy, Sting and Rogue weren't asleep. Rogue was confused at her actions and chose to bear the pain instead of embarrassing himself by resting in her lap. Lucy smiled slightly and put her hands down to gently caress Rogue's dark locks. She also leaned into Sting's head a little to get comfortable for the last 40 minutes of the ride. With Rogue in her lap and Sting on her shoulder, it was a very cute sight indeed **(3)**.

Fro giggled at their cuteness while Lector snickered. Tired from the events that happened in the last 900 seconds, Fro nestled down onto a comfy spot on her seat and slept. Lector followed shortly after.

"ATTENTION ALL RIDERS! PLEASE LEAVE THE TRAIN AS WE

HAVE REACHED OUR DESTINATION!"

A loud announcement blared through the speaker in the car. Lucy woke up from her nap and nudged Rogue and Sting awake. They woke with a tired yawn and looked around. A smiling Lucy came into their sight and reminded them what happened only 40 minutes earlier. As they slowly awoke from their slumber, Lucy thought now was a good time to wake the exceeds. Poking Fro's little cheeks and tickling Lector they both awoke and rubbed their eyes.

"Come on guys! Rise and shine, we can get off the train now," said Lucy as she helped Sting get up from his chair.

"THE TRAIN WILL BE LEAVING THE STATION IN 5 MINUTES. ANY PASSENGERS

REMAINING WILL RIDE ALONG WITH THE TRAIN TO THE NEXT STOP."

"Ah, hurry, hurry!" Lucy panicked afraid she'll miss the mission with her team.

'Hmm, mission…? Team…? Where does that ring a bell?' Lucy grabbed the dragon slayers stuff and helped them off and out the car. 'OH MY GOD! I got caught up in the moment with Sting and Rogue that I completely forgot about the mission. Ooh, Erza's going to be so mad!"

Even more panicked than before, the moment her companions' feet touched the ground, she took off sprinting.

Lucy waved her hand in the air and waved "Bye" to the mages behind her. "It was nice seeing you guys! Hope to see you again some other time!" Lucy sprinted even faster when she saw her team just exiting the car.

She was just a few yards away, close enough to her teammates and saw that Natsu clearly kissing the ground. Happy flew around him saying he looked really funny, kissing the ground and all. He perked up when he saw Lucy coming to a halt in front of them.

"LUCY!" shouted Erza. Lucy cowered in front of her, scared of her wrath. "Where have you been? You were gone for an hour, but I couldn't go and find you since I had to watch Natsu. I wasn't able to ask Gray since he was at who knows where."

Erza glared at Gray accusingly who was also scared. Meanwhile, Lucy was happy that she escaped the demoness unscathed, but was curious on what Erza had to say to Gray.

"Where have you been? I could've used some help with Natsu!" Erza hit Gray on the head. Where she had hit him, a lump grew.

Lucy grinned mischievously. 'Perfect time to tease!' thought Lucy, knowing Juvia's slight obsession of her ice mage friend.

"Erza! I think where he's been hiding for the past couple hours!" Lucy shouted this out rather loudly not only capturing the attention of Erza, but the people around her also. Despite the weird looks she was receiving, she said, "He's been making secret rendezvouses with Juvia! You see, she sometimes stalks Gray on our missions and Gray has never let those slide."

"I see… Thank you Lucy for your discovery. Now Gray…" Although she was appreciative in the beginning of her sentence, the ending could be described as the complete opposite. Gray looked at Lucy pleadingly but she only laughed quietly and focused her attention on Natsu.

"How are you feeling Natsu?" asked Lucy concerned if he was going to get sick from kissing the ground.

"I feel great! Thanks for asking Luce! Now let's go kick some thief butt!" Thanks to Natsu, Erza remembered the reason why her team was there in the first place. Focusing her attention on more important matters, Gray was spared. Deep down, Gray knew he owed Natsu one.

"Yosh! To the mayor of Hargeon!" shouted Erza as she led her team out of the station and towards the city.

After hours upon hours of searching, they finally came across a tall, porcelain-looking building. Pearl white pillars held the marble roof that protected the entrance from sunlight and the weather. Lucy was awed at the spectacle while her teammates remained unphased. Erza opened one of glass doors and stepped in. As they walked in, there was a front desk with a receptionist sitting in the seat.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

Being the leader and more mature one, Erza spoke first. "We're Fairy Tail and we accepted the request regarding the thieves in the Local Museum.

"Ah, I will call for the Mayor right away. Please sit in those chairs patiently and wait." The lady pointed to the nearby chairs and picked up her phone, probably calling the mayor.

Team Natsu walked to the chairs and sat. Not liking the silence, Natsu grabbed a magazine that said _Magic News_ and a stray pen that laid lonesome on the ground.

"Oi, Happy! Look!" Natsu uncapped the pen and started doodling on a poor model. Happy snickered and held his blue paws to his mouth trying to keep his laughter in. Out of curiosity, Lucy stood up from her seat and looked at what they were laughing about. Happy just kept on laughing, saying how the person looked like an idiot. As she drew closer she saw that on the page that Natsu drew on was a blonde in white and blue attire.

'Oi.. That clothing looks awfully familiar…' Lucy peered closer at the piece of paper only to realize…

"ME?!" Natsu and Happy were now bawling on the ground, laughing at Lucy's facial reaction. Turns out, Natsu gave out stellar mage not only an idiotic facial expression, but a mustache and beard as well. An angry tick mark appeared on Lucy's forehead as she prepared to unleash hell on her teammates. Her plans were halted however, when the receptionist looked over the top of her desk and gave Lucy a scrutinizing look. Lucy chuckled nervously as she looked over at the lady sheepishly. The fact that Lucy got in trouble only made Natsu and Happy laugh even harder.

More than annoyed, Lucy muttered a "Gomen." to the lady and walked quietly to the laughing organisms. Caught up in their laughter, the mage and exceed didn't notice Lucy's hand getting ever so close to their heads..

***SMACK***

A large lump, about the size of 2 Celestial Keys could be seen on Natsu's forehead. Luckily for Happy, he escaped but managed to get bruised by the sheer willpower of the impact **(4)**.

Lucy sat back down satisfied at the same time the mayor of Hargeon descended down the stairs and strolled towards the mages.

The mayor was a very chubby man. He was in a blue suit that made him have a striking resemblance to Santa Clause.

"Hello Fairy Tail mages. I'm Miyo and if you can't already tell, the mayor of this city. My receptionist told me that you accepted the request I put out, is that true?"

"Hai, Miyo-san." said Erza. "I'm Erza, and this is Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Happy. It's a pleasure to work with you." Erza finished and then bowed down in respect.

Miyo laughed. "Please, please. No formalities. It'll be a pleasure to work with you as well Erza-san. Now, please follow me into the office while we discuss the details."

Miyo gestured with a hand for them to follow him up the grand staircase and into a hall of paintings and doors.

After five minutes of walking, they reached the end of the hall. There, were two ginormous doors that was painted a bright white that contrasted well with the light gray paint of the walls surrounding them.

"Welcome to my office!" said Miyo as he opened the door and let them in. "Would anyone like tea or anything?"

No one piped up a yes, so Miyo took that as a polite decline and walked to sit at his desk. Once Team Natsu was seated in the chairs that were surrounding him, Miyo got down to business.

"Although the request paper provided information, it didn't say details. You see, in our local museum holds artifacts that are priceless. Scientists in the museum have been conducting research on the artifacts and they show that some of these items have been dated back to the beginning of time. Unfortunately, those thieves are specifically targeting these items. We request that you not only defeat the thieves but also recover the artifacts. Since we need you to stay for a week, do you have any sleeping arrangements yet?"

"No, not yet Miyo-san. We thought it would be better to see you first, then find a hotel." Erza replied.

"I see. Would you like to stay here in the manor? I definitely have enough room here."

"If you don't mind, we will take you up on your offer. Thank you Miyo-san."

"You're welcome Erza-san. Now, let me show you to your rooms and then I'll leave you to plan on who watches first. Oh, and before I forget!" Miyo tossed a scroll like piece of parchment to Erza who caught it instinctively. "That's a map of Hargeon. The museum is marked with a red star. Good night."

Miyo stood up from his chair and walked towards the door. Following behind him, Team Natsu was led to yet another hall with even more doors than before. Miyo pointed each member to his or her respective room and left.

"Alright, we will get unpacked and meet in my room," commanded Erza, already opening her room.

"Hai!" chorused the remaining members and quickly entered the room.

Opening her door, Lucy was amazed on how decorated a _guest_ room was! Her first sight upon opening the door was a queen-sized bed located in one corner of the room. It had a light blue bedspread along with appropriate colored pillows. Curtains that accentuated the room nicely hung in front of the window. There were few paintings that seemed original, and not replicas. Another step inside the room revealed to Lucy a moderately sized bathroom and a spacious closet.

Lucy sat on the edge of the bed savoring the feeling of its softness and warmth it provided. 'Yosh, time to get some clothes.'

Lucy grabbed at her a key from her pouch and said, "Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!"

"Punishment, hime?" asked Virgo as she bowed.

"No punishment Virgo." sweatdropped Lucy. "But I wanted to know if you could bring some clothes and some necessities like a toothbrush from the Spirit World to here."

"Of course, Hime. One second." Virgo disappeared only to reappear moments later with a suitcase.

"Arigato Virgo! You can go back now." Virgo bowed and vanished into sparkles.

Lucy opened the suitcase and unpacked putting each item in its respective place. After a good 10 minutes, Lucy finished and made her way to Erza's room. She knocked and was greeted by Erza. She opened the door to let Lucy in. As Lucy stepped in, she saw Happy, Gray, and Natsu there already.

'Whoops, am I late?' thought Lucy as she took a seat on Erza's bed.

"Okay, since we discussed the plan already on the train, there's no need to explain it again. Does anyone volunteer to go today?

Surprisingly, Lucy raised her hand first. 'Might as well get it over with.' thought Lucy.

Erza nodded and proceeded to schedule the remaining members to their own day.

"I'll go tomorrow, Natsu the next, and Gray the day after that. Once done, we'll do go in pairs. Any objections?"

Before we could nod, inevitably Natsu started complaining.

"Wha! Luce! Why'd you have to call the first day? I wanted to kick thief butt as soon as possible!" complained Natsu while at the same time spewing fire from his mouth as he was excited to kick butt.

"Natsu!" scolded Lucy. "What's done is done, so just deal with it. Besides, I don't think Erza will accept any changes in the plan."

Natsu sighed in defeat and calmed down.

"Yosh, see you tomorrow minna!" exclaimed Lucy as she stood up from the circle and ended their meeting.

**June 17****th****, X791 - Lucy**

Lucy walked into the museum and saw many different artifacts. On some podiums stood those artifacts, others were obviously stolen. Marks marred the object in which it was held up by. Her footsteps echoed the tall walls of the museum.

"So dark and gloomy, I hope no one shows up. Quite convenient if they don't… Opening up a few windows might make things easier to see." said Lucy to herself as she busied herself by untying strings and pulling apart curtains.

"Ho, what a pretty lady were have here," said a voice rather creepily. A figure appeared behind a large, red curtain. His voice sounded like it was a man's and the sunlight that lit his face confirmed so.

The sun's rays caught something sparkling and Lucy looked in the immediate direction. When her eyes adjusted to the bright light it emitted, she soon found out the object was a rather large diamond.

Lucy let out a short exhale and the thief knew what she was surprised about.

"See this thing?" he asked. "It's worth a fortune. Enough for me to buy myself out of this thief group and get a normal life. A woman like you shouldn't live a life protecting artifacts. Join and live with me."

Lucy deadpanned, but the thief continued on anyways. "You don't look too strong, Miss. Come with me and I'll protect you from any danger you see. I'll be your prince in shi-"

The man was cutoff when Lucy's Fleuve d'étoiles hit his head so hard, it knocked the man unconscious.

Lucy was fuming slightly as she glared at the immobile man. The diamond twinkled in his hand as Lucy reached to grab it. She hastily put it away behind the curtain where it belonged, and resumed her guard duty.

Of course, she tied the thief up, and left him out in the sun where he got the most terrible sunburn.

**June 18****th****, X791 – Erza**

Erza's metal armor clinked as she entered the museum. As she walked, she noticed some ancient looking armor on a motionless mannequin. She walked forwards and saw the armor's details; the shiny metal buffed to perfection, not a single dent in sight. Erza nodded to herself, thinking what great condition the armor was being kept in. She turned around to attend to her current duties only to see a small shadow at the corner of her eye. Erza narrowed her eyes and found only the armor she previously looked at, and the mannequin that donned it.

'Strange...' Erza thought. She chose to move forward and not mention the previously named shadow. Her task brought her to the the second floor of the museum. Weapons in glass cases, ancient manuscripts, and exhibits lined the wall. Weirdly, she saw the same armor she saw downstairs. It stood near the banister, once again, motionless.

Erza moved closer to investigate and looked at the artificial body with keen eyes. Though small and unnoticeable, she could make out the light up and down of the chest a human would make as it breathes.

She brought a finger to an area of exposed cloth and poked. It was quite warm to the touch, yet the mannequin did not flinch. Here is when Erza was faced with a problem.

"To remove the armor, or to not remove the armor?" thought Erza aloud. In order to see what warm-blooded human lie beneath the mannequin disguise, she had to remove the armor... And yet, how is she to do so without damaging the gear?

In the end, she requipped a small dagger and grabbed the cloth in her hand. Dragging her knife carefully, she slowly slit the cloth and what was revealed was not normal in the very least. Erza didn't even know what to think when she discovered what was under the cloth.

The man, Erza thought it was a man, seemed to be some frog hybrid of some sort. He had large, prominent red lips and a greenish tint to his skin. His already large eyes grew even larger as he started to sweat profusely.

"I'm not a thief, I promise!" the not-thief proclaimed. Erza questioned in her head slightly.

"If you are not a thief, what are you doing wearing an expensive and old piece of armor?"

"Well, you see, it's a long story. I was a frog once; a frog that lived in this museum peacefully. A couple weeks ago, these thieves came and wrecked some stuff up. My home is my home, so of course I came out to try and defend it. But since I was a frog back then, I couldn't do much and they snatched me up quick. Their grubby hands were all over me! They took the stuffing out of the mannequin and then shoved me inside." The frog-man tried his best to point towards an opening in the back.

"Then, they did this weird magic stuff and literally, poof! I turned into some man and molded into this mannequin." Erza contemplated the bizarre story.

"And? Are you stuck like this forever, waiting to die of starvation?" The frog-man shook his head.

"They told me some sort of reversal thing, but I can't find someone willing." He hung his head low and mumbled, "I can't necessarily move, anyways."

"I guess I am willing. What should I do?" Erza asked.

"Well, you see... You need to give me a kiss, sort of like that one children's tale?" He laughed sheepishly and Erza then did the weirdest favor of her life.

**June 19th, X791 – Natsu's Fight**

"Happy! Let's go! I heard there was some cool stuff in here!" Natsu ushered Happy in through the doors and they were met with an eerie silence. They paid no heed and raced towards an area that Lucy described to them days before.

"Natsuuuu! Wait up!" Happy shouted.

"Turn here, around the corner, straight and boom! We're here, Happy!" Natsu shoved the door open quickly and saw what Lucy told the two; a very large replica of a platinum colored dragon. Life-size, even! Below the model stood a small plaque that showed information on the dragon.

Happy hovered over and tried to read the sign. "M-E-T-A-L-L-I-C. What does this mean, Natsu?"

"Hmm, maybe it says Metallicana. Stupid iron face's dragon? Probably. I don't know," Natsu scratched his head but quickly dropped the subject. "Let's explore this thing, Happy." Happy flew towards Natsu's shoulders and flew up towards the head. On the way, the dragon's eyes gave a mysterious glint.

"Land on the head, Happy. That way, we can pry the mouth open, breathe fire outta it, and make it a real dragon!" Happy placed Natsu not so softly on the head. Natsu pried the mouth open and began to lean a little to the side so that his head was near it's mouth.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Natsu brought his hands to mouth and breathed out a long breathe. In came air, out came fire.

"Uh, Natsu? What's Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique?" asked Happy.

Natsu stopped breathing fire and stood in triumph. "I heard some guy with black hair yell it on a lacrima. Just think of Gray and you'll see it," Natsu dusted some non-existent dust off his pants. "My Roar of the Fire Dragon's way better though."

Happy thought about this as he moved to pick Natsu up. Of course the model chose now to start creaking. "Whoa!" shouted Natsu. The model started to tremble and sent vibrations up through Natsu's leg.

"Natsu, I think it's breaking!" On cue, the head gave way and down with it came Natsu. Happy flew away to relieve himself from the dusty air and saw as the rest of the model came tumbling down.

"Ugh," groaned Natsu as he picked himself up from the rubble. "Well, at least we made it breathe fire." The two walked - flew in Happy's case - towards the door. Natsu closed it and said to Happy, "Let's tell them we found no thief and only some destroyed stuff that they destroyed themselves."

Happy nodded in agreement.

**June 20th, X791 – Gray**

"Why'd I have to get stuck here?" asked Gray as he opened the door and made himself comfortable by striping off his shirt. The shirt lay on the ground as Gray explored the museum.

Gray seemed indifferent as he saw countless glass cases, weapons, and a weird torn up mannequin with armor thrown haphazardly at its side. Thinking he should get it over with, Gray shouted, "Oi! Thief! Come out where I can see you!"

Gray's voice bounced off the walls and echoed. His request gained no response. "I tried," muttered Gray. He sighed loudly and sat on the steps that led to the second floor. He leaned back a little and closed his eyes. He waited... No noise, no movement, nothing.

Until a perky voice shouted from above him, "Hello, mister! What're you doing, laying on the stairs?"

Gray opened an eye and saw a small child. She waved to him from the second floor. "You're pretty weird, mister. You haven't said a single thing! You're pretty loud too. I heard you alllllllll the way from up here!"

Gray chose not to question her presence and instead asked, "Are you a thief?"

The girl vehemently shook her head. "I am no such thing! Who do you think I am?"

"A thief," said Gray, simply. The girl tsked at him and came down the stairs. She took a seat next to him and tried to start a small conversation.

"How was your day? How old are you? Do you have a name? Ooh! Are you a mage? Where's you guild mark? Can I see it?" Gray gave up and interrupted her before being assaulted with even more questions.

"If you're not a thief, who are you and what're you doing here? I'm sure the mayor closed the museum for the removal of thieves."

"I'm a ghost!" She proceeded to stand up and wave her arms. Spooky noises were emitted from mouth. She then sat down and asked, "What's removal? Sounds fancy. Anyways, I'm not a ghost. I just thought I'd scare you. Did you know there's a fridge out in the back? Free fooooooood! Come on! I'll take you!" She grabber his hand and tried to drag him towards the back. Gray went with the flow and let her drag him.

'Well. No progress on finding the thief. At least free food.' thought Gray.

**June 21st, X791 – Lucy and Natsu**

"Dang it, Natsu! Stop acting like an idiot and focus! Trying to find thief here!" said Lucy.

"Last time there was none! Don't worry about 'em, Luce!" Natsu laughed as he ran through the corridors, Happy following right behind him.

"Argh!" Lucy gripped in head in annoyance and ran after Natsu who ran through a set of doors. Happy flew in just before the doors closed. Lucy was a few yards behind them and heard the door close with a thump. She reached the doors rather quickly and reached for the knob. It didn't budge.

Lucy pounded a fist on the door and yelled, "Natsu! Not funny! Open the door!"

"What're you talking about, Lucy?" asked Happy. "We didn't lock it!"

"Really? Then open the door for me, please." Lucy said. She tried the knob again just to make sure she turned it as much as she could. On the other side, she could hear the two struggle as well.

"Lucyyyyyyy. You broke the door." Happy accused.

"What! I did not! You two probably did it! Did you _hear _the slam earlier?" defended Lucy.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Luce," said Natsu. "I guess the only solution is to burn the door down!"

"Happy! Stop him! This'll add to the many things we'll have to pay for!"

"Go Natsu! Go Natsu! Show the door who's boss!" Lucy facepalmed. Lucy did what she thought was the smartest thing to do in this situation; dive to the side before she got singed...

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" yelled Natsu. The door turned glowed red before it bursted in two. They were both flaming as they fell to the ground. Of course there was a rug that looked very flammable on the ground. Lucy cursed her luck very, very much.

**June 22nd, X791 – Gray and Erza**

"I have something to ask you, Gray," said Erza who looked very serious. "Take a seat." Erza gestured to the staircase.

Gray, who was a little fearful, complied anyways and planted his bottom on the staircase. He weaved his hands togethers and leaned forwards. He prepared himself for the worst.

"Now... On the train, Lucy said you made a secret rendezvous with Juvia. I will not question if this is true or now, but what I really want to know is what you did while in her company?"

"I haven't seen Juvia since we left the guild, Erza. Lucy was lying!" exclaimed Gray.

"It's okay, Gray. We all know Juvia's feelings for you. There's no denying you don't feel something for her as well. I won't tell anyone, you have my word." Erza held her hand towards her side solemnly.

"There is nothing between me and her; no feelings at all. You're insane for think-" Gray slapped his hand over his mouth.

"I see. I was only trying to help you, but instead you not only reject my advice, but call me something I am not," Erza's eye glinted slightly. "There will be repercussions Gray." Gray gulped and tried to take it back, calling Erza the "Most Fabulous Swordswoman in all of Fiore."

The glint in her eye dulled if only a little, but Erza called for vengeance anyways.

**June 23rd, X791 – The Whole Team**

For some reason, the thieves thought bringing their whole gang to the museum was a good thing. It went as so:

Team Natsu entered the museum for their last day of protecting artifacts and capturing thieves. They expected to see empty, gloomy halls. But, no, no. In place of any visible ground and rug, there stood many theives. Not fifty, nope! There were at least a couple hundred, all squeezed in to the main room. Some were hanging from the banister above, others on the stairs. Few were wrapped around the columns that held the ceiling up. All the others were on the floor standing or sitting.

With the sheer amount, it seemed as if they were all preparing for battle. Any quick assumptions were ruined when they all yelled out,

"Happy Birthday!"

Confetti and loud shouts showered the team who were very confused. Who's birthday was it?

"OH! HEY! GUYS! This isn't Boblob. It's the team that took a few of us out the past week!"

'Boblob? What kind of name is that?' thought Lucy.

The leader came forward and asked, "Do us a favor if you will, and hide with us. It's our friend Boblob's birthday today and we wanted to surprise him."

"You do realize who you're asking, right?" asked Gray. The man nodded.

"Yes, and we all know you are mages. Could you do fireworks too with your magic, maybe? We want this to surprise to be special."

Lucy looked at Erza uncertainly. What're they supposed to do in a situation like this?

"We accept to your requests only if you ALL agree to be taken to Hargeon jail afterwards." Erza said. The man bobbed his head quickly and led the team to their hiding spots. "Behind these pillars, please." They crowded around the little pillars available, and watched the leader speak.

"Alright, guys! Collect the confetti up. Mages, get that magic ready! Places, people!"

A man near the light switch flicked the lights off. After what seemed like hours to Natsu and Happy - it was really only three minutes - the door creaked open.

The leader started to whisper, "Three. Two. One."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BOBLOB!" Fireworks sparkled above the birthday man. Except it wasn't a man.

Lucy face planted when she saw how literal the birthday person's name was.

At the door was a comical purple blob of goo with long, slug-like eyes peering over it's body. Erza shivered slightly.

**June 24th, X791 - **

Lucy was jumping and down while clutching not only 500,000 jewels but also a new, silver key!

"Yatta! We did it without almost everything!" Lucy happily said goodbye to her team and merrily skipped home.

Once reaching the apartment, she knocked on the landlady's door and gave her the 70,000 jewels needed to pay for rent. The landlady accepted and watched Lucy's retreating figure disappear into her room.

* * *

For the past six days, the guild had been behaving weirdly. Or well, more weirdly than usual. That's what Lucy thought at least. You see, lately, Natsu has been taking Lucy out on so many missions she's barely had enough time make a contract with her new spirit. Yes, 6 _days_ later! Not to mention the guild's been keeping secrets from her...

**Flashback:**

_A few days after Team Natsu returned to the guild, Lucy went into the guild one morning just like any other day. _

_"Morning everyone!" said Lucy as she opened the guild doors and walked in. She didn't get a reply despite the fact that at least one person would always reply back._

'_Hmm, this is weird. Did I miss something?' Lucy pondered to herself as she walked to the bar. Wanting to get this mystery solved, Lucy asked Mira for a strawberry milkshake but was ignored. Lucy frowned. _

'_I think I really did miss something. I'll go ask the team. Maybe they know if something is up.' Lucy looked around for a familiar salmon mop of hair or a flying blue cat. She finally spotted Natsu in a corner conversing with Levy. Lucy got out of her seat only to find Natsu and Levy making their way outside. Lucy was very suspicious and decided to listen in on their conversation by standing near the door, keeping it open just a crack to hear what they're saying._

"_Levy?" Lucy heard Natsu question._

"_Yea Natsu?" replied Levy._

_"Did you ask Mira about the preparations?"_

"_Yes, she said she'll get them ready and that you need to talk to her. She has a special mission for you."_

"_Okay, I'll go talk to her right away."_

"_Lucy?" asked a voice._

_Startled, Lucy jumped and somehow crashed into the speaker. _

"_Ah! Gomen! You shouldn't startle me like that!" Lucy exclaimed as she got up and held out a hand to help the person get up. Only it wasn't a person, it was Happy._

"_Oh, hello Happy! I didn't see you there. Do you need anything?" Lucy was ecstatic that someone was interacting with her._

"_No, not really. I just wanted to know what you were doing, standing by the doors and all." _

"_Oh, that." Lucy internally panicked. She didn't have a valid excuse so she said the first thing on her mind. "I was just about to go home. I haven't been feeling well."_

"_Oh." replied Happy. "I hope you get better then." Although it wasn't clear, Lucy could swear that she heard Happy say "especially before tomorrow" but he was gone before she could question him._

_Lucy sighed. 'Is it Ignore Lucy Day or something...?' Lucy opened the door not wanting to disturb anyone and walked home. _

_No point in going back to the guild if there was no use. But no matter, Natsu still brought her on missions and the guild didn't say anything._

**End of Flashback**

Which brings us to the present on June 30th, X791. Lucy was sitting on her bed moping around. It was around 11 p.m. but Lucy couldn't sleep no matter how many sheep she counted, or the countless songs she hummed. Half an hour later, Lucy was finally nodded off.

=-=-=-=-=-=At the guild=-=-==-=-=

Guildmates were rushing around crazily, some carrying balloons and streamers, others carrying gifts and food.

"Hurry everyone! We have to get this ready before tomorrow morning and the following days after that! Birthdays at Fairy Tail last days!"

=-=-=-=-=The Next Day=-=-=-=-=-=

The morning sun was up and rained its golden rays upon Magnolia. Sadly, one of the bright rays hit Lucy's eyes and she awoke with discomfort. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Stretching her arms and arching her back, she looked at the calendar to see it was July 1st.

'My birthday, huh?' Before Lucy could step foot out of her bed, she saw her window was open and a cool, morning breeze wafted through. Lucy saw a wad of pink and automatically assumed it was Natsu. Quickly grabbing the nearest object she could get, which was a pillow, she brought it down and hopefully hit Natsu. This time however, Natsu was quick enough dodge.

Lucy was annoyed. She hoped she could spend this day alone, but Natsu came in and ruined her plans. Those thoughts were washed away however when Natsu looked at her worriedly.

"Luce! Happy's missing! I woke up this morning and I didn't find him in his bed. Everyone's at the guild right now making a search party to find him. Hurry Luce! We need all the help we can get! Meet you there!" as quick as he came in, Natsu was out in a flash.

Lucy stood there processing as much information as she could. "Happy's missing. Need help. Got it!" Lucy quickly dressed and did her morning routine. Grabbing her keys and whip, she strapped them onto her belt and ran quickly out of her apartment.

In only 60 seconds, she reached the guild doors and opened it with a bang.

Creepily, the door slammed behind her and she was left in a dark and empty guild.

Lucy breathed in and out slowly, keeping her panic level in check. Before she can turn around and try to open the door…

"**SURPRISE!"**

The lights came on and there was every single person in the guild dressed in attire worthy of a party. Lucy was beyond shocked as they brought out the cake and sang 'Happy Birthday.' She blew out the candles and made a wish. After the cake, she smiled a smile that surpassed Cheshire Cat's smile the moment it crossed onto her facial features. 'Ah, what a slight feeling of deja vu...' Lucy thought.

"Arigato minna! I thought for a second that I'll have to spend my 18th birthday alone, but I guess I thought for nothing!" Lucy was so happy. Not only did she have the surprise of her life, but she also got to spend this special day with her beloved Fairy Tail family.

That was all ruined however when a bright light cascaded upon the mages and disabled their vision.

Moments passed until the bright light retreated. The guild members looked around to see if everyone was alright. To their relief, no one was injured. But it wasn't until someone screamed out that their birthday girl was gone that they panicked. The only evidence that showed she was there, was the cake once in Lucy's hands just seconds before the light, was now splattered against the floor, it's decorations smudged and ruined.

* * *

A/N:

1: I always thought that was one way to knock someone out. Sorry if it's not true or possible. But for the sake of this story, let's say it works.

2: Could you guys go along with the idea that Lucy knew the two dragon slayers BEFORE GMG? A random coincidence, perhaps.

3: Taiyaki is a fish shaped cake thing that Japanese people eat. Search it up on Google since my explanation here is terrible and at the same time, thank Ikuto for having taiyaki as his favorite food.

4: I mean, I had to. Leave me alone. ;-;

5: Think about the Conqueror's Haki from One Piece. It's just like that but instead of getting knocked out, it just bruised Happy.

-Angel


	4. A God Key at Last!

A/N:

First Published: June 21st, 2014

Most Recent Revision: October 8th, 2015

Fav/Favorites: Lakhesus, cupcakesdofart, Coolanime14, Rizuki Dhan, huntybutt, Dyeni, Yuiina, silentvi, and sexyblossom08

_silenvi:_ Call me weird, but when I read your review one day at 1 a.m, I started smiling like a maniac. XD

_Nalugirl:_ Thanks! While you're reading this chapter, I kinda changed your suggestion. I hope you don't mind.

_Bentears:_ Lol, that's exactly how I feel when I'm reading another story. Thanks for reading!

_aball147:_ Thanks for the suggestion! Although I used another's, who knows if Lucy will get another key as a present..?

_Rizuki Dhan:_ Magically, I got the motivation and added about two thousand words of dialogue for the quote on quote "fight scenes." Yeah, she definitely will. Maybe to the point where she's op, but I'll try to avoid that.

P.S. Don't be sad if I don't use your suggestion.

* * *

Natsu sniffed around the guild in hopes of finding Lucy. 'Where are you Lucy?'

"Everyone! Split up and search for Lucy around Magnolia in parties!" yelled Erza as she ran out the door.

"Hai!" yelled the guild as they followed after her. **(1)**

* * *

Lucy was very happy as she smiled at her guild mates.. That weren't there!

'Nani? Where'd they go? Weren't they just here five seconds ago?' Lucy thought not realizing that she was seated at a round table with her golden Zodiac spirits.

"Oi, Lucy!"

Lucy jolted from her thoughts as she was startled by the sudden shout. Lucy looked up from her thinking position to be greeted by her spirits.

"Oh, hi everyone! Why are you guys in the Human World?" questioned Lucy ignorant of the rainbow tubes and flooring that signified the Celestial Realm.

The Spirit King chuckled. "Lucy, you're in the Celestial World. Take a look around."

Finally, Lucy noticed the stars that grew brightly in the sky and the floating platform that she stood on.

Lucy facepalmed as she realized she was in the Celestial World but questioned, "Ne, how come I'm here without spirit clothes? It's impossible right?"

"It's only impossible if a spirit brings you. However, it's possible if the Spirit King himself summons you here. Which is exactly what happened." answered the Spirit King as he stood up. "Now, you're probably wondering why you're here, correct?"

Lucy nodded her head in affirmation.

"Well, today it as you know today is July 1st, better known as Lucy's birthday. However, it is also the day that I pass out the God keys. You've read of them haven't you Lucy?"

"Hai, Spirit King. What about them?" replied Lucy.

"I brought you here today Loke would like to give you them. Recalling back to the book that the first celestial mage wrote, today is when I choose a candidate to receive the keys. The Celestial Spirit mage's spirit is the one that would bestow them upon their master. I decided to give it to Leo to give to his master. Coincidently, that's you."

Lucy's eyes grew wide as she was speechless. She began to recall what Erza said when she discovered God keys.

"_Celestial mages are pretty rare now because of what happened. Who knows if you might be the one getting those god keys?"_

"Are you sure Spirit King? Surely, there are other celestial mages!" Lucy still was in disbelief as she absorbed this information.

"I'm perfectly sure. Bring them to her, Leo. Only one of her spirits can give it to her, even though I'm the king." The large king gave Loke the keys and then turned around to sulk quietly.

Loke then stood up from his chair and proceeded to walk towards Lucy. "Here you go my beloved hime. Congratulations on getting them." Loke passed Lucy the keys and Lucy saw that there were about 25 keys in total, each one glowing and emitting an aura that showed their element. However, hidden behind the 25 keys, there was a platinum colored key that seemed to changed color due to the lighting.

Lucy took them gently, scared that she'll break them with the slightest, uncoordinated movement. She then thanked Loke and started to put them onto her key ring.

"Wait, Lucy!" exclaimed Loke, successfully halting Lucy's actions. "Stay here for a second! I'm going ask the King about something. Wait here."

Lucy looked skeptically at Loke's retreating figure. She was then bombarded by her spirits. They each yelled a congratulations as they surrounded her.

"Thanks everybody!" said Lucy as she hugged her spirits.

* * *

"So Spirit King, do you think it's okay for her to learn it? That way no one would be able to steal her spirits while she's fighting." said Loke as he explained his idea.

The Spirit King rubbed his beard in consideration. "Good idea Leo. You should take her to the Human World before too much time passes."

"Hai!" said Loke as he returned to Lucy. Creeping up behind her, Loke grabbed her bridal style, surprising Lucy.

"Loke! Put me down!" yelled Lucy as her face flushed pink.

"Nope, too bad! We'll be back. I just need to teach Lucy something new. Ask the King about it if you want to know!" Loke yelled out before they both disappeared.

They both materialized in the middle of the guild. Surprisingly, the guild was empty except for the master who sat alone on the bar.

After a couple seconds, Loke put Lucy down and she immediately ran towards Makarov.

"Ne Master! Where is everyone? Also, sorry I was gone. The Spirit King summoned me so he can tell me something."

Before Makarov could reply, Loke quickly added something to her statement.

"I know you guys are holding a birthday party for Lucy, but would it be fine if we could go into the guild library so I can teach Lucy something? Please?"

Finally being able to talk, Makarov said, "It's fine Lucy. Everyone actually just went out to find you. They should be back in about 10 minutes since they won't have any success in finding you. As for Loke, you can use the library. Whatever you're using if for however, do it quickly. Once Natsu and the other's get back, you could say good-bye to Lucy for the day."

"10 minutes? Alright, we'll try to do this quickly. Come on Lucy!" said Loke as he dragged Lucy towards the library.

"Ack, Loke! Stop dragging me please! We'll be back master!" said Lucy as her poor body was still being dragged.

Makarov chuckled and began to meditate, thinking about how to tell Natsu that the person he was looking for beat him here.

* * *

"Alright, Lucy. You know how since your keys are in your pouch, they're easy to steal?

"Yes, Loke. What about it?"

"I'm going to teach you a magic that's pretty close to Erza's. With this magic, you could summon a magic circle and your keys would appear in front of you in a circle like shape for easy access. Think of it as having your keys in a storage space that you could take along with you. Same goes for luggage and such."

"There's something like that?" questioned Lucy. "What are we waiting for? Teach me now please!"

"Alright, first take this key. You'll use this key to unlock the storage space."

The key was a dark grey and had a resemblance to a golden Zodiac key. Lucy took the key and asked what to do next.

"Now, insert a little bit of magic into the hand that's holding the key and say 'Mieru' (2)." directed Loke.

"Mieru!" shouted Lucy as she summoned what appeared to be a black hole but if one was to appear inside, there was a small lining of a box of some sort.

"Good job, Lucy. Now insert your keys in the order that you want them."

Lucy then put each key according to type. First, her silver keys. Next, her golden keys. And lastly, her newly obtained God keys.

"Okay, now close the space by stopping the magic your putting into your hand." Lucy did what he said and the void slowly disappeared.

"So far, so good Lucy!" said Loke as he praised Lucy. "Last step, summon the circle and grab any random key.

"Mieru!" shouted Lucy as her keys appeared in front of her in a circle shape. Mischievously and without Loke knowing, she grabbed Loke's key.

"Now that I don't need to be here anymore, may I have a kiss as a fare-"

"Forced Gate Closure." Lucy giggled and patted Loke's key. "Thanks Loke! But no, you can't get a kiss."

Putting the key back in to the void, she closed the gate and hoped the guild won't give her too much of a hard time for missing her party for a good hour or so.

Lucy started to walk the stairs, but remembered something important. 'Since Natsu's not interrupting me, I could summon the new key that I got! Might as well do it now, since I'll be busy the whole day."

Lucy summoned her keys and grabbed the silver key that she obtained from her mission a week ago.

"Alright, let's see what this key is. Gate of the Fallen Angel, I open thee. Eclipse!"

An angel dressed in a mixture of black and white clothing appeared. While one wing of her's was black, another was surprisingly white. Lucy was puzzled on her appearance. Her eyes were a deep burgundy color and had silver colored hair. On top of her hair, was a crown of skulls, hopefully not real. As for her clothes, she had a white dress that had ruffles at the bottom. At her waist was a black belt to contrast against the pure white dress. To finish off the look, she wore black converse that were made up to her mid-calf with white laces. The outfit fell together and was a pretty sight.

"Hiya, Eclipse! I'm Lucy, and I'll be your new master. I summoned you to form a contract."

"Hi. Available every day of the week. I can heal but also kill. Pleasure to be your spirit."

"Not a spirit of many words are you? Well, I hope to work with you in the future, see you then!"

Eclipse nodded and then disappeared. 'Woo! Now after this party, I'll be able meet the gods!'

Lucy smiled as she accomplished yet another contract. Finally, she walked up the staircase and walked towards the guildhall. When she appeared finally walked into the hall, she was greeted by..

An empty hall! Lucy facepalmed expecting to see Happy whining in her face and Erza scolding her for worrying them. Lucy then walked towards by the bar in hope of finding the master and luckily there he was, sitting on the counter.

"Hello Master! I'm back from the magic that Loke taught me. Did I miss anything important?"

"Don't worry child." said Makarov. "You're just in time!" Makarov pointed towards the guild doors and behind them she could see a large dust cloud. In front of the dust cloud was none other than Team Natsu and the rest of the Fairy Tail crew.

Natsu reached the guild door first and chanted in accomplishment. "Muahaha! Your Natsu-sama has beaten all of you!" Natsu saw Lucy from the corner of her eye. "Ne Luce! Tell them!"

'5, 4, 3, 2, 1' thought Lucy as she counted down the seconds until Natsu realized that she was in the guild already.

"LUCE!? Have you been here the whole time?" shouted Natsu as he had an accusatory look in his eye.

"Calm down Natsu. I've only been here for 10 minutes. As for earlier, I'm sorry about that. They needed me in the Spirit Realm so they stole me from the party." After explaining her absence, the others appeared at the doors.

"Lucy! Where have you been? We've been looking for you for about an hour." said Erza as she shot a look at Lucy saying I-want-an-explanation-later.

Knowing that she'll have a lot of explaining to do, Lucy said, "Minna, I'll explain to everyone later tonight, but how about right now, let's party!"

"Yeah!" shouted Cana. "Today I'm willing to share my booze!"

Everyone knew this was a worthy celebration when Cana shares her booze. The guild's worries were washed away as they got into the swing of the party. Knowing how this was Fairy Tail, they partied all night long.

* * *

Five hours later, they were still going at it. Beer was splashed and tables were toppled over as the supposed to be fun party, was now an all out brawl.

Lucy sweatdropped as she looked over the catastrophic mess they created.

"Lu-chan, do you want to open your presents now in case our members forget them?" asked Levy as she gestured to the tower of presents.

"Good idea Levy-chan! Only question is how we're supposed to get attention. Hmm…" How is she going to get the attention of a guild that's too wrapped in fightin right now?

"Do you have a spirit Lu-chan that could stop them?"

"I'll look Levy-chan. Mieru!" Lucy's circle of keys appeared and she grabbed one of her god keys.

Levy was quite surprised when a black hole materialize in front of them.

Lucy saw Levy's facial expression and told her that she'll tell her about it some other time. Levy nodded in understanding and watched in awe as Lucy said,

"Gods far and wide, bestow upon me your power. Seal of the Firework Goddess, I release thee! Hanabi!"

A maiden with a sparkling kimono was released from the key. Her kimono has a pattern that resembled fireworks and had on her side a small purse overflowing with different kinds of fireworks.

"Hi Hanabi-sama! I know were just met, but do you mind setting of a firework to get my guildmates attention?" Lucy asked the goddess hopefully in a polite tone, knowing this was a goddess and one should show respect.

"Sure, Lucy right? Any particular firework you would like to set off?" asked Hanabi as she opened and revealed the type of firework that she has.

"Anything's fine Hanabi-sama. As long as it can catch the attention of my barbaric friends. Also, if you don't mind, can you make it that the sparks won't catch the guild on fire?"

"Lucy, just Hanabi is fine. And don't worry. My fireworks won't catch anything on fire." replied Hanabi while she grabbed a random firework and set it off with a snap of her fingers. The friction and heat created a spark and it flew out of her hands.

It rose up until it reached the roof and blew up making a shower of little golden stars fall down towards the guild floor. The golden orbs gave off a small amount of light almost appearing as if they were small fireflies. Just as planned, the guild stopped and watched as the 'star' fell down and vanished the moment it touched a hard surface.

"Thanks Hanabi! I'll see you some other time." Hanabi bowed to Lucy and disappeared.

By the time Hanabi went back into her seal, the last spark touched the ground. The guild was still frozen in awe even though Levy shouted for their attention.

"Minna!" yelled Levy once more. "It's time for the presents! Come here and grab your presents to give it to Lu-chan!"

The guild soon recovered from their initial shock and walked towards the present table.

"As your best friend, I get to give you my present first! Happy birthday Lu-!"

"No Levy! You should know that teammates always go first!" pointed out Happy as he fought over with Levy.

As the two of them fought, the others thought now would be a great time to give their gifts:

Although she was her love rival, Juvia gave Lucy a necklace with teardrop shaped charms attached to the necklace.

Gajeel and Lily gave her a little bunny charm completely wrapped in wrapping paper with carrots on it. As an excuse, he told Lucy that Levy made him to do it.

Mira gave Lucy her 50,000 jewels knowing that Natsu and Happy crashed at her place countless times. Lucy accepted it gratefully, but was suspicious how she knew her teammates came over.

Wendy and Charla gave her the silver key of Apus the Bird of Paradise **(3)**. Wanting to get the contract over with she summoned the spirit shouting, "Gate of the Paradise Bird, I open thee! Apus!" The bird had the body of a phoenix as it was flaming and spewed fire. He was meant as a mean of transportation.

Cana gave her a barrel of her favorite beer claiming that they should party together some time. Lucy sighed but took the beer anyways. She planned to hide it in the guild cellar after the party because no way was she going to drink any.

Erza gave her a sword and told her she'll train her with it so she'll have better defense in case she ever run out of magic or her whip gets taken away. Knowing how strict Erza was, Lucy dreaded the date.

Using his magic, Gray gave her a small snow globe with a small replica of the Fairy Tail guild symbol. As Lucy shook it, small specs of fake snow fell down and covered the base of the hill that the symbol stood on.

Knowing their love for books, Levy gave Lucy a book that a famous author named Margi de Coceo wrote. Lucy was surprised and asked Levy how she got the book since it wasn't even published and distributed yet. Levy giggled and put a finger to her lips telling Lucy it was a secret.

Last but not least, Happy gave her a fish claiming that it was salmon, the tastiest fish there ever was. Natsu said he'd give her his present later because he forgot it at home. This left Lucy curious of what the gift was but also left her laughing how he forgot it at home.

Once the ground was littered with colorful wrapping, Lucy was finally done unknotting bows and setting each special gift in a protective bag to carry home. After presents definitely came the cake. Since her previous cake was left splattered on the ground, they got her a new cake and cut it up serving the birthday girl the first slice. As she slipped the first bite, Lucy thought of a way to thank her friends. Finally coming upon an idea, she asked the master who happily agreed.

Since she needed to get her thank you gift ready, she left the guild without anyone noticing. While she prepared, Makarov announced that someone had a surprise for all of them and that they gather around outside the door.

Natsu wanted to get the surprise over with since he wanted to give Lucy his present quick. He ran outside and sat down. The guild followed right after him.

"I'm sorry for calling you twice in a day, but this is rather important. Are you ready Hanabi?" asked Lucy as she sat behind a small wall.

"It's fine Lucy. And yes, I'm ready. On your cue, master." replied Hanabi as she glanced down at the custom made fireworks at her feet.

"Alright, 3. 2. 1! GO!" shouted Lucy as she covered her ears. The fireworks whistled and flew towards the night sky.

The guild was surprised by the noise and looked around for the culprit. It wasn't until the second firework went up that they saw the bright lights. Each firework was coordinated perfectly as when one finished another popped up behind. (4) As the last firework exploded, a very special one appeared. The little stars wrote a message that was clear to each member as the dots that connected the words slowly faded. In their eyes, it read:

Arigato, Fairy Tail!

After her final message, Lucy hugged Hanabi saying a quick 'Thanks' and jumped up from her hiding spot. The moment her head appeared from over the top of wall, she was tackled by Happy and he said that it was very pretty.

Lucy glanced at her guild mates and smiled while at the same time thanking them for not only the party, but also for being her family.

This made Makarov tear up a bit and swell with pride. 'This generation sure is growing up well.' he thought.

Everyone gave Lucy and a smile and proceeded to walk back into the guild!

"Thanks Lucy!" they chorused as they thanked Lucy. After Lucy's little show, the crew gathered around inside the guild.

"Yosh! Everyone, we're going to have a drinking contest!" proposed Cana as she held a stray beer mug up. "Whoever wins gets… 50,000 jewels!"

"I'll participate!" yelled Natsu. "I'm all fired up!"

"I'll do it too if Natsu's doing it!" shouted Gray as he was intent of beating Natsu.

"Hmm, friendly competition won't hurt." said Erza. "I will do it as well."

After Erza called she'll participate as well, many others started to participate as well. In total, about 20 people were in the game.

Seeing how long Cana can hold out and Natsu's competitive attitude, Lucy knew this would be a long night. Since she'll have nothing to do, Lucy told the master that she was going to go home for the night. Thanking him once more, she grabbed her bag filled with gifts and walked out the door.

"Gate of the Canis Minor, I open thee! Nicola!" shouted Lucy as she walked down the street. "Hi Plue! Today was a great did you know?"

"Pun, pun!" replied Plue as he wriggled his arms.

Lucy smiled and said, "Well, Plue. Will you come with me to Mark's Hill? I'm going to go train a bit before I go to sleep. I need to meditate so I'll be able to release more than one spirit at a time."

"Pun!" said Plue waving his hands around in excitement.

Lucy picked Plue up from the ground and hugged him. She held him in her arms as she walked on the wall that separated the street from the river below. Lucy walked slowly scared that she'll fall but confident that she'll remain her posture.

"Careful Lucy! You might fall!" said an old man in his boat as he paddled along the river.

"I'll be fine Uso-san! Thanks for the concern!" replied Lucy as she continued her action.

In only a couple minutes, Lucy reached Mark's Hill and called upon Capricorn.

"Meh, you have summoned me Lucy-sama." said Capricorn in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Hello Capricorn. I summoned you to see if you could help me increase the number of spirits I can let out at a time. Since I can only let out one, I would like to make that number higher. Could you help me please?" asked Lucy.

"Sure, Lucy-sama. First sit criss-crossed on the ground." Lucy did so and asked what was next.

"Now meditate while at the same time releasing a little amount of magic into the air." said Capricorn as he sat down to do the same. "Good. Last but not least, remain in this position for as long as you can. Slowly but surely, you can increase your magic capacity allowing you to summon more spirits at a time."

* * *

It was around nine p.m. when Lucy had had enough and was about to faint. Plue disappeared an hour ago so he wouldn't lose magic power. Capricorn also left since he knew that the more Lucy meditates her magic power will start to dwindle. Not wanting to cause her magic power even more, he left.

Lucy panted, as she was tired from training. "Hmm, from that training I think at most I can summon about two. I should train some more tomorrow to increase it more."

Finished for the day, Lucy grabbed her gift bag and headed home. 'The guild probably just finished their drinking contest.' thought Lucy as she once again walked on the wall. 'Today was fun! I just hope it's this fun next year too.'

Lucy unlocked the door to her apartment and set her bag down. She entered the kitchen and set out a small bowl of rice and grabbed the leftovers from yesterday. She popped those into the microwave and waited. Her fingers drummed the countertop as she watched the seconds tick by.

Beep!

The microwave's light flickered off and stopped humming showing that it was done heating whatever was in it. 'Yum!' thought Lucy as she sat down on her table and ate.

A ruffle was heard in her room as Lucy ate her food. 'Huh? What was that? I'm pretty sure I didn't see anyone on my way to the kitchen..' Lucy quietly opened one of the kitchen cabinets and grabbed a frying pan. She held it up in the air ready to strike as she slowly made her way into the living room.

'Well, it's not here.' thought Lucy as she traveled in the mask of darkness hoping that she was invisible to the intruder. 'On to my bedroom then, I guess.'

Lucy walked through the entryway towards her bedroom and silently walked to the middle of the room. On her way she accidently fell on her face muttering a small but silent, "Ite."

To her horror, the item that she tripped on was moving. Not only that, but closer to Lucy! She made a break for the light switch and quickly turned it on.

Clad in a small white night cap, there sat Happy on her rug rubbing the spot that Lucy had hit when she tripped.

"Oh, it's just you Happy." Lucy sighed in relief. "I'm sorry I hurt you. Do you want a fish to make up for it?"

"Aye!" replied Happy as he fixed himself up and off the ground and flew after Lucy as she was walking towards the kitchen.

Lucy walked towards her fridge and grabbed a small raw fish for Happy who munched on it happily. She then sat back down in her seat continuing her meal.

"So Happy, why are you here in my apartment?" asked Lucy as she popped a portion of rice into her mouth.

"Oh, I came with Natsu. Remember how Cana wanted a drinking competition? Well, after a couple of rounds Gray dropped out and fainted on the table. After Gray came Natsu. That was only thirty minutes after you left. So about two hours later, Natsu woke up and saw that it was Cana and Erza left. He started to root for Erza but he was tired and thought it'll be a good idea to crash at your place. I just followed him here." explained Happy as he finished his last piece of fish.

"Ah, that makes sense. Where's Natsu now?" asked Lucy.

"Oh, he's in your bed. Don't kick him out though! He's really tired!" exclaimed Happy as he got up and defended the door from Lucy getting out.

Lucy sighed. "It's fine Happy. Although I prefer my bed, I'll take the couch it's fine."

Happy let out a sigh of relief and took a seat on the table. "Ne Lucy, do you have another fish? I'm still pretty hungry!"

Lucy laughed, "Of course! Stay here okay Happy?"

"Aye! Lucy's being more nice today!"

Lucy shot Happy a quick glare. "Are you saying I'm never nice?"

Happy turned around and hid his face with his paws. "Lucy's mean now. Help me Natsu…" mumbled Happy depressingly.

"No fish for you Happy! Not to mention you shouldn't have food at night. It's bad for you!" Lucy scolded Happy while she put away the dishes. "Honestly, I need to buy a lock for that window."

After the last dish was put into the rack to dry, Lucy gently pushed Happy toward the bedroom. "Come on Happy! It's almost 10. We need to go to sleep. Not to mention I have to summon my Gods."

"Nani! You have God keys now?" Happy was definitely surprised, maybe even shocked.

"Yea, Happy. I'll show tomorrow okay? Right now, I just want to sleep."

"Aye, aye." said Happy as he nestled down on Lucy's bed. Lucy smiled as she saw Happy sleep contently.

Lucy blew a small raspberry as she pulled an extra comforter underneath her bed. 'After all that training, I really wanted to sleep in my bed, but oh well.'

Finally finding the blanket that was hidden behind the boxes of random stuff, she threw it on her couch. Then she silently grabbed a small pillow from her bed hoping that she wouldn't disturb Natsu or Happy. She fished it quite easily and threw it over her shoulder, hoping it landed on its mark. Removing her whip, and the magical requip black portal key of magic, she dressed herself in pijamas and fell asleep quite easily.

* * *

1: By the time the guild realizes that Lucy has been gone for at least a minute in the Spirit World. One minute in the Celestial Realm is about 90 minutes in Earthland. For the sake of this story however, one minute in the Celestial Realm is 5 in the real world.

2: Thanks to Google Translate, 'Mieru' roughly means 'Appear.'

3: Apus is a real constellation but for the story, I changed him/her up a bit.

4: Go watch a YouTube video that's a firework show. Then imagine the custom message. Easy enough.

-Angel

Angel


	5. Meetings and Powers

A/N:

First Published: July 3, 2014

Most Recent Revision: October 9th, 2015

Another fabulously edited chapter. omo

Favs/Follows: WhollyUnwind, AnimeFairy777, Bacon Bacteria, Bunnifer16, Dragneel1550, Jenny693, TheWolfThatRunsFree, happysgirl29, llulluca, bloodmooneclipse

_Bentears_: I wanted Natsu's gift to be later so that it'll be special and maybe spark some Nalu and how Happy isn't happy if he doesn't have a nightcap. (See what I did there? :D)

_Coolanime14_: Thanks! I'm updating right now! :D

_BeastMasterFTW_: I take it that you're a guest but I'll say something anyways. Good to hear that you like the story, but this is just one of the millions that are out there.

_aball147_: Thanks! Hopefully, I can have more 'amazing' chapters out soon!

OI! Happy Birthday to Vax on the 29th of June. Sorry I'm late :D Anyone else have a birthday?

* * *

When Lucy woke up that morning, she most definitely hadn't been expecting Gray and Natsu in her apartment.

"Ohayō, Lucy. We're sorry to disturb you in your apartment but we need to know if you've seen Natsu. We stopped by his house and didn't see him." asked Erza as she looked around the apartment.

"Hai, Erza. He's on my bed." Lucy got up and pulled the comforter of the sleeping Natsu. As the last inch of the comforter was pulled back, her team could see Natsu sleeping peacefully on her bed.

"So that's where the pyromaniac was!" exclaimed Gray not giving a care in the world for the sleeping human. "We were almost tempted to burn down Natsu's house to find him. Good thing that didn't happen yet… Heh.."

Lucy was skeptical whether or not Gray burnt his house down, but that was a problem that could be addressed another time.

"Ne Erza, if I can ask, what do you need Natsu for and should Happy come along also?" asked Lucy as she carefully stood up from the bed. She returned to the couch and sat comfortably.

"Master thought now would be a good time to hold the S-Class Exams since we didn't get to because of Acnologia. He needs all members to come to Fairy Tail at about…" Erza glanced at the clock that ticked and tocked on Lucy's apartment wall. "4 p.m. So in about five hours. Do whatever you want until that time. We'll see you later Lucy. Happy can stay if you let him." After explaining Erza grabbed Natsu and threw him over her shoulder. She then commanded Gray to follow.

"Bye Lucy!" said Gray before he exited out the door.

"Five hours should be enough to greet 26 spirits right? I guess I should get started now if I want to make it in time." said Lucy to herself. "Alright, let's get this day started."

Lucy got off her bed and grabbed a change of clothes. Once done, she entered the bathroom, brushed her teeth and stepped into the shower.

* * *

Little bits of steam escaped the shower as Lucy drew back the curtain and stepped out.

"Ahh, a good shower is what starts the day. Now to get changed and eat some breakfast." Finally putting on her clothes, Lucy left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm." hummed Lucy as she grabbed some eggs from the fridge and cracked it into the pan, making a sunny-side up. After the egg bubbled to show it was done, she grabbed her toast and placed it on a plate alongside the egg.

"Yum, itadakimasu!" Lucy said before she dug in. After chewing for a couple minutes, Lucy finished. Once she put the plate in the kitchen, Lucy exited the kitchen and retrieved her keys.

She took a glance at the clock and read, '11:30'. "Alright, five and a half hours to visit some spirits."

Before leaving her apartment, Lucy made her way towards her bed where a sleeping exceed slept. Gently and quietly, Lucy poked Happy's cheek. After about 10 attempts, Happy didn't wake up at all.

Lucy sighed in defeat. 'Oh, well. It's not really necessary to take him anyways. She walked away from the bed and headed to the kitchen one last time. Opening her freezer, Lucy grabbed a raw fish that she always had for Happy and put it onto a plate attaching a sticky note that said:

_Happy, here's food. Go to the guild once you're done okay? -Lucy_

After her thirty minutes of preparation, Lucy left the house and headed towards Mark's Hill once more. Lucy trudged on and on until she reached the top of the hill.

"Mieru!" Lucy's circle of keys appeared and took her time and deciding which one to meet first. Her eyes drew imaginary circles as she scanned which key. At long last, her eyes stopped on a particular key; one that was platinum and flashed the colors of the rainbow as sunlight hit the key.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't have this one when I received the keys from the Spirit King… Hmm, might as well summon it and see what it is." Lucy looked at the top of the key in order to figure out it's meaning. Unfortunately, there wasn't a symbol or any indication on what the key was. "Oh well, I guess I'll use the generic term."

"Gate of the Platinum Key, I open thee! The Mysterious Key!" Instead of the regular magic circle, a void like entrance opened up in front of her and swallowed her in.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Lucy as her body was swallowed into the distortion. As she went through, she travelled through a tunnel that looked like it was almost suspended in space itself. Stars and beings passed by her in a flash as she realized she was traveling at the speed of light. Maybe even faster! As Lucy came to what she thought was the exit, a bright light enveloped her and her sight diminished.

"What was that! Honestly, why do I keep getting choked with light and brought somewhere random!" yelled Lucy out in frustration. " Not to mention… Where am I?"

Distant laughter was heard as Lucy came to her senses. To get a clearer view, Lucy rubbed her eyes to be greeted by a young and handsome… kid?

"You looked hilarious, Lucy-chan! I need a picture! Where's a camera when you need one?" said the kid. 'I came to a new place and this is the welcoming I get… Wait, how'd he know my name?' thought Lucy.

A middle-aged woman smacked the kid on the head, amusing Lucy at the same time. "Baka!" said the woman. "That's not how you greet our owner! Gomen Lucy, excuse Aisu. He's just being an idiot."

"No, no." replied Lucy. "It's fine...?

"Lavet, Lavet the Magma Wielder."

"You're the goddess I read about! Well, Lavet, if you don't mind me asking, do you know where I am?" asked Lucy.

"Oh, yeah. You're in Kanad. It's where the gods live. Ya know? The god keys that you have with you; they live here." replied Lavet as she glanced at her watch. "Speaking about your god keys, they're all in the meeting room to meet you. Let's get going!"

Lavet grabbed Lucy's arms and sped towards the meeting room. "Come on Aisu! Hurry your behind up!" shouted Lavet as she glanced behind herself.

"Ah! Wait for meeee~!" cried Aisu as he ran to catch up with Lavet.

Meanwhile, poor Lucy was being dragged by her arm and towards the meeting room. In her mind she fought with herself to try and process all this new information she was getting.

'Okay, let me sort this out… I'm in Kanad and I'm about to meet 25 gods. Not to mention the S-class Exams are coming up!' thought Lucy.

"Yosh! We're here!" shouted Aisu as he pumped his fist in the air in celebration.

"Baka! You've been here millions of times and you're still this happy… Why do I have to be related to you?" Lavet facepalmed at Aisu's stupidity and began cursing his existence.

"Mou, Lavet's so mean! Come on Lucy-chan! Let's leave her here!" Aisu quickly grabbed Lucy and threw her onto his back. Surprisingly, his skin, his clothes, everything about his was freezing cold to the touch.

"Ne Aisu, why are you so cold?" asked Lucy, curious. "Wait, that sounded mean. I meant why are you cold to the touch?"

"It's normal for me. I am the Ice God. Funny how I'm related to Lavet though since her element is fire and lava."

"Ah, okay." said Lucy. "Are those gigantic doors the meeting room?"

"Yup, is it really that obvious?"

"Well, oho, there's a giant door there that probably leads to something important. I wonder what it is. Ahahah." said Lucy sarcastically.

"Yea, that makes sense Lucy-chan," said Aisu. He then pushed open the large doors and said, "Every one! Lucy-chan's here! Isn't she cute?"

Each god had a sweatdrop that slowly dripped down their faces.

"Come Lucy-chan! Sit with me and not with Lavet!" said Aisu pointing to Lavet, who just entered the room.

"Hai, hai." said Lucy.

Once Lucy was seated, a voice was heard from the very front of the table. (1)

"If I may call your attention, we shall begin the introductions," said the person with authority.

'He sounds powerful.' thought Lucy. 'I'll have to be more formal and careful with my words around him. The energy emitting of just gives me the shivers…" The powerful god then continued his statement.

"But first, let me state why Lucy is here in the first place. You see Lucy, it has been made an unannounced rule that whoever owns us, the God keys, will be able to go into Kanad and greet us gods. The platinum key that you used to get here will forever be in your possession. It will be something you'll be able to use even after you pass away."

"Ah, thank you for telling me." said Lucy. "Ne Kami-sama, what kind of introductions are you talking about?"

"Each god will take you to their domain and show you their prowess. By showing you their power, you'll be able to fight along side us easier."

"Hai, I understand Kami-sama. May I ask whom I will be going along with first?"

"Yes, you'll be coming with me and Izanami to our castle. The rest of you are dismissed. The order of which God greets Lucy is the order that we were created. She'll see you all later." The man then gestured towards a door that seemed invisible minutes before but appeared just now.

When the man pushed open the door, Lucy saw a grand, modern but old castle. Windows lined the walls of each floor. As they grew closer to the castle entrance, Lucy saw the stone bricks that made the castle's exterior. Although they had bits and pieces of mold attached to them, they were laid in an intricate pattern that all in all, made the castle emit brilliance.

"Your castle looks very pretty." complimented Lucy.

"Ah, thank you." replied not the man but the woman.

After Lucy's compliment, the three walked in silence towards the castle door. Finally, after an eternity of silence, the man started to introduce himself and the woman the moment he pushed the castle door.

"I'm Izanagi, the god of creation and life. This is my wife Izanami. She is the goddess of creation and death."

As they made way towards the living room, or at least what Lucy thought was a living room, Lucy took in their appearances. Izanagi and Izanami both had almost matching kimonos but their only difference that Lucy could really make out other than obvious ones, was that their hair was styled differently. Izanami had a bun that was as large as a donut and was decorated with stylish cherry blossom clips. Contrary to her, Izanagi just had his hair down that was tied neatly at the bottom.

Each of them took a seat in a chair and began their power demonstration. Izanagi put out a hand and created a small orb of light. A couple seconds later the light faded and in Izanagi's hand was a small mouse. In his hand was a small gray mouse. Its little pink nose sniffed the air as it moved around in the limited space that Izanagi's hand gave. Then, Izanami created an orb of light in her palm. Only this time instead of a white colored ball, it was rather dark. It glowed a dark shade of purple and black. Izanami hovered the sphere over the little mouse and the mouse slowly started to disintegrate. (2)

'At least there's no blood.' thought Lucy.

As their last magic trick, they both asked Lucy what her favorite item.

Taken off guard by the sudden question, Lucy stuttered a bit before letting out an answer.

"Uh… A book?" said Lucy, unsurely.

To her request, two books written by her favorite author appeared in her lap.

"Whoa, you guys can make non-moving items too? Not just alive ones?" Lucy asked astonished.

"Hai Lucy. Since we 'create' things, it should be relatively possible." replied Izanami.

"Well, that's great to know!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Now that we're done showing you our powers, I'm going to go get the next god. Excuse me." said Izanagi.

Soon after, Izanami excused. Lucy sat silently alone in her seat while she waited for the next god. As a couple minutes passed, a cold breeze wafted in from who knows where.

"It's so cold!" chattered Lucy as she rubbed her arms for warmth. "Who's making it so cold?"

"Ah, sorry Lucy-chan!" said a voice. Lucy immediately knew who it was.

"Hi Aisu. Are you my next God companion?" asked Lucy.

"Yup!" replied Aisu. "Come on, come on! Before we get there though, I just wanna tell you that I live with two other gods. Us three are cousins. Lavet doesn't live here though. She'll melt our ice castle with just a single touch."

Lucy was unable to reply as Aisu was dragging her again! As she was dragged, Lucy looked at the features that Aisu had that she didn't see earlier.

Aisu wore dark blue jeans and a pure white button up shirt. He also had light blue converse and silver-blue hair. His hair was naturally slicked back creating a wave like appearance on his head.

"We're here! Oi! Yuki! Selena! I brought Lucy-chan!" Aisu came to a quick halt and stood in front of two older women.

"Lucy-chan, this one is Yuki the Snow Maiden," Aisu pointed to the lady dressed in a white dress. Her hair was white as well and seemed to go along greatly with her dress and blue sash tied into the waistline of the dress. "And this is Selena the Water Manipulator." Selena had blue hair and was dressed in armor. She had a royal blue cape trailing behind her. As the final touch, a small purple ribbon was located on the side of her bangs. He then pointed to himself. "Lastly, I'm Aisu the Ice God. We all hope to work with you in the future."

Yuki give a small nod while Selena smiled brightly.

"Me too." replied Lucy. "If you don't mind, can I ask who's gonna go first?"

Selena's hand shot up first followed by Aisu. Yuki was quickly decided last and they all guided Lucy to their icy backyard. Selena then started proceed and showed what she could do.

"Clashing Wave!" shouted Selena. An enormous wave appeared from the water reservoir that sat in the corner of their backyard. In addition to the wave, Aisu put his hand out and touched the wave. In an instant, the wave froze. Selena had an angry tick mark as she yelled at Aisu.

After they finished bickering, Aisu started to explain.

"As an Ice god, any form of water turns into ice. I can also create an animal and animate it." He demonstrated this by creating a dragon made of ice. The dragon had a mind of it's own as it flew into the air. It then exploded and made it rain little bits of ice. "For Sel-"

"Oi! Aisu! I can explain myself!" Selena butted Aisu away from Lucy and began to explain her own prowess. "As my title goes, I can manipulate water and turn it into any shape or form. Also, I can control animals in any body of water as well as heal with a move of mine. Now, with that said and done, excuse me and Aisu for a second."

"Wait, what?!" exclaimed Aisu. "Noo, I didn't finish showing off to Lucy-chan yet!"

Lucy giggled and turned to face Yuki. Yuki understood what she had to do and raised her hands up into the air. She started to mumble softly as little bits of snow fell to the ground.

"Snow Blizzard." said Yuki quietly. A tornado of snow formed in mid air and made air currents so strong that Lucy had to hold onto a nearby rock.

Quickly, Yuki said, "I can make snow and also have control over snow." Once she finished her sentence, she slowly pulled Lucy to the entrance of the ice castle and told Lucy to wait there.

Lucy sat in silence on the front steps of the castle. She didn't mind the cold as the thought sadly how she couldn't explore the castle that was behind her.

As if to brighten up her thoughts, a small but beautiful firework exploded in front of her. It wasn't large enough to injure Lucy, but caught her attention nonetheless.

Immediately, Lucy knew who this was.

"Hanabi!" Lucy called out. "Are you here?"

"Yes, Lucy. I wonder how you knew it was me?" Hanabi appeared from behind the corner and walked towards Lucy. "Shall we go to my home?"

"Sure! What does it look like?" asked Lucy.

"It's just a home. Nothing like Aisu's ice castle. Just a small, simple house." Hanabi described.

"Ah, okay." They both walked onto a dirt path that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. As they neared a clearing, despite Hanabi saying it was a simple house, the lake surrounding it made it much more than that. The lake glistened as the sun of Kanad hit the surface. The house and its surroundings gave off a homey feel, something that anyone could appreciate.

Finally, they reached the door and in they stepped. The first thing Lucy saw was a small couch in the middle of the room, accompanied by a rug. To the left of the living room, was the kitchen. It was only filled with the necessities, leaving no room for lavish countertops or steel refrigerators.

"Come Lucy. Let's sit on the couch and talk." Lucy complied and sat down.

Hanabi then began to start talking. "Okay, Lucy. You already know what I can do right?"

"Yup!" Lucy thought back to her birthday party and the countless number of fun events that they had.

"I am more of an entertainment type of god than offense. However, if you use your brain, I could be used also as a distraction. Since I have to show you my power before you proceed to the next god, are you up for a show?"

"Hai!" Hanabi opened the sliding glass window and told her to sit on the steps of the deck. Lucy faced the lake as she waited for Hanabi. It was a clear and perfect day for fireworks even though it was still in the afternoon.

'Does Kanad even have nighttime?' thought Lucy.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a bright light burst into the sky and exploded. Shards of purple, blue, white and every color possible were seen. The shards then faded into the day sky. Another burst flew and exploded. A couple more lights followed soon after. They each erupted into a glow of colors. They disappeared and the show ended.

Hanabi came out of her hiding spot along with a god Lucy didn't recognize. Concluding that it was the next god she had to meet, Lucy prepared herself for the introductions. Lucy stood up from her spot and thanked Hanabi for the show. In return, Hanabi introduced Lucy to the god. He was dressed in the most casual way with sweats and a jacket but the item that stood out the most was the large pocket watch dangling from his waist.

"Lucy, here's your new god to meet. Have fun." Hanabi left them to chat and entered her house.

"Etto… Hi?" said Lucy. Right from the start, she knew that this was going to be awkward.

"Hi." His voice was deep and gruff. His features showed that he definitely didn't want to be here.

Seeing his negativity, Lucy started the conversation herself. "I'm Lucy. Who're you?"

"I'm Shunkan, General of Time. Follow me to my home." Lucy followed Shunkan silently towards who knows where. Shunkan led Lucy to a not surprisingly large clock tower. As Lucy glanced at the face of the clock she could see it was about one.

'Three hours might not be enough for.. What? 16 more Gods?' Lucy looked at the base of the tower. Conveniently, she saw Lavet there as well. 'Make that 15.'

Lucy ran towards Lavet while waving at the same time. "Hiii Lavet!"

"Hiya Lucy! I see you met Shunkan already."

"Yea, so what 'cha doing here?" asked Lucy

"Can a god not wander around in Kanad?" said Lavet jokingly. "I'm kidding. I'm here to help Shunkan demonstrate his powers while at the same time, showing mine. Are you ready?"

"Sure."

"Alright. Shunkan! I'mma destroy the tower now okay?"

Shunkan nodded while Lucy looked horrified.

"Wait!" said Lucy. "What's happening?"

"Calm down, Lucy. Just watch." Skeptically, Lucy watched.

"Okay, Lucy. I can control fire and create it also. My fire's so powerful not only does it burns, but melts too. It rivals Igneel's powers!"

'Imagine Natsu hearing that.' Lucy laughed out loud. She came back to her senses just in time to hear Lavet shout,

"Stream! Lava Flow!" A stream of lava flew towards the tower and started to swallow the building. In only a couple minutes, the tower was just a lump of ash, metal, and hardened lava.

Lucy looked at the pile in horror but was ignorant to Shunkan who started to pull out his pocket watch.

While glancing at his watch, he muttered, "Reversal of Time. Restore!"

Instead of horror on Lucy's face, it was replaced with awe and surprise as the tower rebuilt itself piece by piece. Shunkan trotted towards the doors but turned to address Lucy.

"I can restore damaged things. An offensive type that I have is that I can freeze time allowing for my owner to appear in front of her opponent. Lavet will show you your new god. Have a good day." Shunkan somewhat slammed the door and left the two girl to converse with one another.

"Ne Lavet, is he always like that?" asked Lucy.

"Pretty much." Lavet answered back. "Now, let's go see Hymn and Ivy. We have to hurry though. They hate me since I always burn their plants by accident."

Lavet's bright, red hair whipped her face as she ran. Her long red ribbon that was tied to her wrist flew behind her as she went. Her red and white dress fluttered in the breeze.

"Wait Lavet!" called Lucy as she ran to catch up with her. "Doesn't she know I'm wearing heels today?"

About five minutes in, the landscape changed greatly. Green trees and vines surrounded her as she ran down the path.

Lavet came to an abrupt stop as she stood facing an abnormally green lady. She had vines as bracelets and a dress made of leaves. Everything about her seemed natural.

Seeing how Lavet stopped, Lucy allowed herself to walk the last few paces. She saw their lips moving and assumed they were in a conversation. Only until she reached Lavet that she heard what they were talking about.

"-eah. So here's Lucy and I'll leave you three at that. Bye!" Lavet ran, with the same speed she had earlier, out of there.

Lucy gave a small wave as she greeted the woman. "Hello. I'm Lucy. You are?"

"I'm Hymn. Or as most people would say, Mother Nature. Give me a seconds to get my daughter." Hymn turned her head towards a tree. Lucy glanced at her in confusion. Her confusion was resolved when she glanced up and saw an enormous maze of tree houses and bridges.

"Ivy! Come down here!" A light green-haired girl came tumbling down. A long flowing skirt flew behind her "Meet Lucy."

"Hi Lucy-san. Nice to meet you." Lucy smiled at the girl but looked up towards Hymn.

"So Hymn-sama, where should we do the power introductory?" asked Lucy. She wanted to get this done as soon as possible as it was nearing four.

"Over by the waterfall Lucy. I take it you are in a hurry?" Hymn pointed to a small pathway leading to the waterfall.

"Not at all Hymn-sama." Lucy shifted her eyes around nervously and decided to change the subject. "Is Ivy coming as well?"

"Yes, she is. Hurry along now." Hymn start to walk towards the waterfall with Lucy and Ivy trailing behind her.

"Now, Lucy, I can control any element of nature, but my specialty are plants. Natural disasters are things that I leave Scar to do." Hymn lifted an arm and vines came out of the ground and spiraled up towards the sun. "These can not only be used as a capturing device, but also as defense." The vines then crowded together and formed a tightly packed wall. "Alright Ivy-chan. Show Lucy what you can do while I go get some things."

"I can melt things. Poison things as well. My poisons don't have any antidote unless Mina or I undo it. So acid and poison are my forte."

"Okay Ivy. Thanks for telling me," said Lucy. "Do you mind showing me?"

"Sure." came Ivy's reply.

Ivy walked towards a small fern and grabbed a piece of dead leaf. "Spread and melt." said Ivy.

Once said, a purple splotch appeared on the edge of the leaf. Slowly, the purple acid ate up the rest of the decaying leaf.

Lucy was amazed how a little girl could possess something that awesome and patted her on the head.

"Thanks Ivy! Now, do you know who my next god friend is?"

Ivy nodded and grabbed ahold of Lucy's hand. She pulled Lucy gently towards a small cave. Ivy pointed towards the entrance and said,

"In there is a purple portal. Enter it and you should see the Sky Domain. Have fun." Ivy left Lucy to enter the portal.

Lucy looked at the eerily glowing portal reluctantly.

'I wonder if entering two suspicious looking portals is good for the health." pondered Lucy. Anyway, she stepped through and closed her eyes in instinct.

As she opened her eyes, Lucy could saw that clouds surrounded her feet. Surprisingly, the clouds were warm as Lucy splashed about in them. As she stomped, she saw a large castle and presumed it was the Sky Domain.

Up here, she could see the sun clearly and did she dare peek over the edge? She did and was petrified. Below her was nothing. As in a deep, dark abyss. It was that kind that if you fell in, you'll be lost for eternity.

Lucy backed up towards middle of the floating cloud and vowed to never look again. Focusing on her real goal, she walked to the castle gates and opened it. Following the metal gate was another pair of large wooden doors. Scared that she'll anger the god or gods inside, she knocked feebly on the door and said a small "Hello?"

Lucy waited a couple minutes, but there was no answer. She tried again but with a little more strength but had no answer. As a final attempt, Lucy peeked through the window to see if there was anyone, but not a single soul was sighted.

"Etto, where is everybody?" muttered Lucy as she backed away from the window. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Sighing in defeat, Lucy plopped herself down on the cloudy cushion that was called the ground and waited.

A loud boom erupted from the castle as the door opened ever so slowly. A blonde mop of hair peeked out and smiled at Lucy.

"Hello. Sorry to keep you waiting! I take it that you're Lucy?"

"Yes. May I be allowed inside now?" asked Lucy.

"Of course, of course. Ama and Tsuku were having a fight a couple minutes ago and we couldn't hear you. I hope you'll forgive us." The blonde haired male smiled apologetically at Lucy and opened the door a little wider to let Lucy in.

"It's fine," said Lucy as she stepped in.

"Thanks for understanding. I'm Eze, the Golden Flash. Or Lighning God if you don't like the first title."

"Nice to meet you, Eze." said Lucy politely. Her skills that she learned from the Heartfillia Manor came back to her as if she had learned them yesterday.

Eze led Lucy towards a dining hall where she saw four gods. Or at least Lucy thought they were Gods. In the hall were a woman and man. A small girl and a little boy accompanied them. The older woman had on a sparkling yellow sundress and a golden crown. To match with her, the little girl was wearing a dark blue dress with little gold diamonds. To Lucy, they looked like little stars.

The males' attire were different in color and style. The older man had a dark blue suit along with a pale, blue tie. The child had a hoodie that was similar in color to the girl's dress but seemed to have no design.

'I wonder who these people are.' thought Lucy.

* * *

I think this chapter was rather boring. Not to mention I need to get the rest of the intros in the next chapter. :p

-Angel


	6. Meetings Part 2

A/N:

First Published: July 21, 2014

Most Recent Revision: October 9th, 2015

Woo. Magic.

Favs/Follows: Bloody. 5507,BundlesofRoses, Haley Le, SkyFairies, Stark8552, fairyeater123, DragonGirlAngel, ErzaScarlet90, Fuinneon5eva, Writer-Steph-94, animeluver993, missmarijn, Queen gia of the Stars,

_Coolanime14_: Here's the update! :D Sorry for making you wait. And for not updating "soon."

_Haley Le_: Thanks! Honestly, I can see the grammar problems myself and hopeful they'll be fixed at the same time this chapter goes up. :D As for the suggestions, thanks! Really!

_BundlesofRoses_: Thanks for the feedback! As for the updates, it's up. Today! :D

_fairyeater123_: Great to hear you like it :D

* * *

The woman and man had their back turned from each other, acting more childish rather than adults.

Eze sighed and started to cough slightly in order to grab his parents' attention. To no avail, it didn't work whatsoever.

"Mom, Dad, we have a visitor." said Eze.

The woman turned to face her son and a small blush covered her face. She turned her face away from the two blonde haired people and shook her head a few times. Her blush cleared away slowly and she turned to face them once again.

"Hello Lucy, Eze. Sorry for having to see that. I'm Amaterasu, or Ama for short. You could call me the Sun Guardian as well if you like." Ama nudged the man that stood to right and looked at him expectantly.

"Hi. I'm Tsukiyomi, or Tsuki as my wife calls me. Tsuki the Moon Knight. Pleased to meet you." said Tsuki. He gave the children encouraging looks and they knew what to do.

First came the little girl in blue. "Hiya Lucy. I'm Akarui the Star Burster! Nice to meet you. These are my brothers Drift the Sky Drifter and Kukan the Void Traveler. I think you've already met Eze right?" Kukan looked up from his corner and nodded while Drift grinned.

"Hi Akarui. Nice to meet all three of you." Lucy smiled at Akarui.

"Alright Lucy." started Ama. "I know you want to get this over with so let's go start?"

"If you don't mind Ama-sama," said Lucy.

Amaterasu nodded to everyone in the room who followed her out the door. Lucy trailed behind the children as she exited.

Ama looked towards the children and asked who wanted to go first.

Both Akarui and Drift raised their hands enthusiastically, but started to glare at each other when they noticed their hands went up at the same time.

Lucy giggled at their antics as the two kids reminded her of Gray and Natsu. Tsuki and Ama both smiled while Kukan remained emotionless. Eze grinned along as well.

"Hai, hai." said Ama. "You both can go at the same time. Ready?"

"Yup!" said Drift. Akarui nodded her head up and down quickly, all ready to show Lucy.

They both started to shout at the same time,

"Starry Sky's Burst!"

"Worldly Gust!"

Akarui's command began to form as little stars came down from above and burst into little sparks. The heat emitted from the stars hot. The sparks flew away as Drift's gust flew in. The force was strong and almost knocked Lucy off her feet. In order to keep in pride intact, she braced herself and fortunately kept her butt of the ground.

"Mine was better!" cried Akarui.

"Nuh-uh! Mine was the best!" yelled Drift.

"Nope! Stars are way better than a small breeze!" Akarui stuck her tongue out turned her back for Drift to see.

"Hmph! At least mine could take out your fire!" Drift turned around also.

The scene that played before reminded Lucy of the event that happened when she first saw the family.

Tsuki chuckled and proceeded to tell the kids they were really awesome in hope of stopping a quarrel before it got out of hand.

Akarui faced her father and ran to him to give him a hug. Drift gave his dad a high-five.

Eze saw this moment and called dibs on going next before Kukan can show any sign of wanting to go.

"Spark! Lightning Flash!" Electricity in the shape of a jagged triangle came speeding down and struck the ground. Lucy was paralyzed from head to toe, but only for a few seconds.

Lucy looked shocked so Eze started to explain.

"I can control lightning as well as electricity. Whether it's coming from wires or the sky itself, I have complete command over it. Also, paralyzing is something my lightning can do."

Lucy nodded, making sure to keep note of the things that learned from the family of six.

"Hmm, since Nii-chan's done, I can explain too!" exclaimed Akarui. "I can manipulate stars in any way possible. Making stars is easy-peezy too! I need to kill a star to make more though…" Akarui looked proud of herself and put her hands on her hips.

Drift didn't want his sister beating her in explaining, so he lightly pushed Akarui out of the way, he stood in front of Lucy.

"Lucy, I can use the sky for lots of things! Like making clouds into funny shapes, and making wind too! But Maya-chan knows how to do that way better than me." Drift pouted at his lack of control over wind.

"It's fine, Drift." said Lucy as she patted his head. "Good job. You too Akarui."

Akarui smiled and hugged Lucy. Drift just curled his mouth upwards and allowed his hair to be ruffled.

Their happy moment was interrupted something poked Lucy's side. Lucy looked down and was greeted by Kukan. Akarui looked surprised and started to run towards her mom.

"Mommy! Kukan just touched someone! Oh my gosh, it's the end of the world!" said Akarui while panicking. Akarui's mom sweatdropped at her daughter and tried to calm her down with a couple pats on her head. While this was happening, Kukan moved his finger towards Lucy and motioned her towards him.

Lucy complied and leaned down.

In a soft, and quiet voice he said, "I can make holes in space to travel through or keep something safe in. Say an opponent's fist was coming to you. I could create a hole and have his fist come out of the hole somewhere else. Teleportation is something my holes can do too."

Kukan drew an oval in the air and a void; similar to the one Lucy fell into hours earlier. He then grabbed Lucy's hand and brought her inside the warp of space. Inside, she could see countless galaxies and stars.

Lucy was amazed, but her awe was cut short when Kukan brought her out of his space.

"That was really pretty, Kukan." the said boy blushed under his hoodie and detached his hand from Lucy's.

"Isn't it, Lucy-chan?! I've been in there before and it's awesome! There's stars everywhere!" Akarui's eyes became ironically stars as she dreamt of the blue, yellow, and orange stars located in Kukan's space.

Lucy giggled a bit before thanking Kukan for showing his power.

When Tsuki realized all of their kids have gone, he ushered them to go inside the castle or they'll get hurt from what mommy and him were going to show Lucy.

"Aww, I wanted to stay longer!" said Drift. "Oh well, bye Lucy!"

"Bye, Lucy-chan!" shouted Akarui with her hands cupped around mouth to help her message become louder.

Eze waved a small wave and Kukan gave a small indication of his head to show he was saying goodbye.

"Bye minna! See you when I summon you! Or maybe when I take a stroll around Kanad!"

The door closed with a thud and Ama started to describe what she could do.

"Although my title says I protect rather than attack, my abilities can both be used as defense and offense. Here, I'll show you."

"Solar Wall!"

A small bit of the sun itself came from the sky and gather into Ama's hand. The energy swirled into a sphere as large as a baseball.

She then smashed the fist of her other hand into the orb similar to what Gray did when he starts molding his Ice Make magic. As a result, the ball got smashed into a wall of hot, glowing magma. A touch to this wall will most definitely burn someone badly.

"Along with the wall, I could also use solar energy to slash at an opponent. Tsuki, if you don't mind?"

"Okay, one second." said Tsukuyomi. Tsuki gathered lunar energy to create a dummy for Ama to attack at.

"Thanks. Now… Eternal Slash!"

Blades of fire materialized in Ama's hands and she began to cut the moon dummy. The guinea pig was not only caught on fire but was also sliced into shreds of moon rock.

'Rocks on fire? Is that even possible?' thought Lucy.

"Okay, Tsuki-koi, you show Lucy what you want show her. I need to go check on the kids. Nice meeting you Lucy!" Ama waved to Lucy before she opened the door and entered.

"Nice to meet you too! Well, ready when you are Tsuki," said Lucy.

Tsuki nodded and began to explain. "Knights can be used to defend while at the same time, they can be used to attack. Moon magic fits into the idea where it could be used to hurt and protect."

Before doing anything, Tsukuyomi created another clone and started to show what he could do.

"One way I could attack is to charge up a lunar beam and shoot it through the enemy. Whether it impales the enemy or not is up to you." He demonstrated this by saying, "Moon Laser, Impale."

The said laser shot out of Tsuki's hands and shot a hole straight through the dummy's stomach area. Smoke rose from the impact zone and wisped up into the air.

Lucy stared at hole in shock. Unbeknownst to Lucy, Tsuki started to chant a couple words.

"Moon's Defense, Trap!" Rods of lunar energy came down and began to plant itself into the ground. They were laid out in a way that they resembled the barbed wire laid around the perimeter or a school or jail.

"This here would keep an enemy stuck for a while. It takes about an hour for it to disappear, unless I command for it to go away."

Lucy nodded and thanked Tsuki. In hopes of getting an answer, Lucy asked, "Tsukiyomi, do you know who my next God is?"

To her luck, Tsuki nodded and beckoned her to follow. The man guided Lucy towards the edge of the cloud and told her to wait there.

"Have fun!" Tsuki grinned as he pushed her into the abyss.

"Nani!? Tsuki-san, you meanie!" Lucy screamed and screamed as she inevitably fell to her death. "Dang it, I wanted to do so much more in life. I guess life isn't fair in it's own way."

Lucy wrapped her arms around her knees and hoped she felt no pain…

Surprisingly, the abyss did have a bottom. 'Yeah, a bottom that I'll probably splat into… Goodbye world.' Lucy thought sadly.

However, to Lucy's astonishment, when she collided with the ground, no she didn't have a bone-cracking noise, but a soft 'poof' as she landed onto what seemed to be… a multicolored cloud?

Similar in texture and shape as the ones above, the cloud seemed abnormal. Half of it was a pure, white color while the other half was a color that was the darkest of any shade of black.

In the middle, the two colors seemed to be war, each of them fighting for dominance. They mixed around until it seemed as if they have both given up. It seemed like they both found peace, as what was once a two-color cloud, was now a single colored cloud. The now gray cloud floated away from Lucy and left her to wonder what to do now.

"Muahahahaha!" cried a voice from Lucy's right. "Come here, darling and face your fears!"

"Baka, like she'll get scared of that. Try harder will you, Aiko?" said another voice.

"Yea, yea, Hikari. I don't care! Let's just hope she gets here."

Lucy sweatdropped quite a bit as she got closer and closer. Through the clouds, Lucy could see that their body figures showed they were both girls and small at that. Their height was around Lucy's chest.

Finally, Lucy saw their faces and features. One had lengthy, black hair that trailed all the way down to her knees. She had a gray, long-sleeved shirt and to cover it was a midnight blue jacket. Silver leggings covered her legs. Attached onto her back was a scythe decorated with spikes and bones. The other girl was the complete opposite of the former female.

She had on white _everything_! A white dress and sash made up for pretty much the whole outfit. In addition, her blond curls were intertwined with ribbons. White converse were her choice of footwear.

"Uhm, hi? I'm Lucy." said Lucy, unsure of herself.

"We know your Lucy. I'm Aiko the Shadow Theif and she's Hikari the Light Bender. Can we just get this over with?" Aiko crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Hikari sighed and apologized to Lucy.

"Sorry, Lucy. Aiko always acts like that." Hikari looked sheepishly at Lucy.

"It's fine, Hikari." replied Lucy.

"Good to hear. Do you mind if we show you right here? Our home at the moment isn't really the best sight to see…" Aiko tried to hold in her laughter but failed to do so. She fell down and curled up into a ball while laughed her head off.

'Something tells me that Aiko is the reason why…' thought Lucy. Anyway, Lucy agreed to Hikari's request and she looked very happy.

"I'll go first. I wanna get this over with and get outta here." said Aiko. "I can manipulate the shadow of anything and anyone. Essentially, when I'm in control, there's nothing they can do." Aiko demonstrated this by closing her eyes and _poof_~! Somehow, her shadow connected with Hikari's shadow. Aiko waved and at the same time Hikari waved as well. Aiko once again, closed her eyes, and her shadow retracted.

"Bye!" said Aiko as she waved her hand. She ran out before Hikari could grab her hand and drag her back.

Hikari blew a raspberry and apologized for Aiko's actions. "I guess it's my turn. I can manipulate light and do many things with it. For example, I can make rainbows or bend the light coming off a light source like a lamp."

Hikari twirled her figure and a miniature rainbow appeared in her hand. "Light can also be used to burn things too. Like clothing for example." Hikari pointed her finger towards her thigh where the rim of her dress ended. The fabric started burning away slowly. Once her point was shown, she stopped burning her dress and waved her hand over the dress to repair it.

"Did you get all of that?" asked Hikari.

"Yup!" said Lucy as she nodded. "Thanks for showing!"

"You're welcome, Lucy. Alright, to the next god we go! Follow me!" Hikari brought Lucy over to a ladder that led Lucy back up to the Sky Domain. "Go up there and Eze should be waiting for you up there. He'll take you to the see the Twins, Maya, Dawn, Melody, and Kitana. Good luck climbing!"

Hikari left Lucy to stare up at the tall, tall, ladder. 'It's like 200 feet high! How does she expect me to get up there! I have high heels!' Lucy hung her head in defeat and glanced at the ladder once more. 'The faster I go, the faster I get this over with!'

After Lucy climbed up about 100 rungs, she began to feel fatigue.

Lucy panted as she stopped to rest a bit. She looked up and then below her and it looked like she made no progress whatsoever!

"Grr. At this rate, I won't be able to meet the final eight gods! Not to mention, I'll probably be late for the S-Class exams too! If only someone could fly me up."

Lucy stood there, hands of the rails, thinking of anyone she knew who could help her.

"Hmm… Bingo! Apus could probably fly me up! Mieru!" Grabbing Apus' key, Lucy shouted, 'Gate of the Paradise Bird! Apus!

"Caw!" Her flaming friend appeared right beside her and surprised the daylight out of Lucy. Unfortunately for Lucy, she let go of the ladder.

"Ahhhhh!" Lucy flailed out her arms and moved about in hope of stopping in descent towards the ground.

"Lucy!" yelled the bird. "I got 'cha!" Apus swooped down and nose-dived towards Lucy. Right before Lucy hit the ground, Apus got under her and Lucy landed softly on the fiery bird.

Lucy sighed a breath of relief as she hugged Apus tightly. "Thanks Apus! I could've died there!"

"It's nothing Lucy. Now, was there a reason why you summoned me?"

"Hai. Do you mind flying up to the clouds? I have someone waiting for me there."

"Sure! Hold on tight!"

Lucy held on to whatever she could. Grabbing onto the bird's feathers, Lucy leaned her body into Apus. Apus began a steep ascend as he glided at a 90 degree angle up. Lucy held on tighter scared she'll fall.

…

In a matter of seconds, Apus brought Lucy back up to the Sky Domain.

"Thanks Apus! For taking me up here!"

"You're welcome, Lucy. See you another time," replied Apus.

Lucy waved a small goodbye wave to Apus before he left. Once he vanished, Lucy walked along the edge of the clouds, hoping to find Eze quickly.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm." hummed Lucy as she walked. "I wonder where Eze is…"

Lucy neared the edge of the cloud, and something golden exploded in front of her.

"Ack!" Lucy jumped back in surprise.

"Haha! You're welcome, Lucy." A familiar blond appeared in front of Lucy, grinning.

Lucy didn't look amused when Eze laughed his butt off. To teach him a lesson, Lucy brought her fist down to Eze's head.

"Ite!" yelled as he rubbed the red bump on his head. "Meanie, Lucy!"

"You should scare someone like that, Eze! You deserved it." retorted Lucy.

"Fine, fine. Anyways, you know where I'm taking you right?" asked Eze.

"Yea, Hikari told me. That's why I'm here." said Lucy.

"Good, so let's go?"

"Yea, I'd appreciate it." Eze walked towards east and Lucy trailed behind him. After five minutes of a silent stroll, they reached another floating cloud island. There was a gate that separated the two clouds and on it was a sign that said:

The Silverina Forests

Beyond the gate were trees similar to the forest that Hymn and Ivy lived in. However, this forest was more diverse. Other than plants, there were animals and little streams of freshwater. Fruit trees dotted the creek's sides as they provided food for the animals.

Eze opened the gate and a creaking sound was heard. Eze flinched and opened the door quickly to limit the sound the gate off.

"Who lives here Eze?" asked Lucy. 'Might as well know who they are.' thought Lucy.

"Well, about… 6 people I think live here. There's Melody the Sound Bringer, Dawn the Animal Whisperer, Mia the Earth Fairy, Mina the Healer, Kitana the Swordswoman, and Maya the Wind Messenger. Mia and Mina are twins by the way."

"Wow. That's a lot of people living in one place!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Yeah. Kanad's smaller than you think, actually," said Eze.

"Oh." said Lucy. "So when are we going run into them?"

"In maybe five minutes. They all live in one place, so it'll be easier for you."

"Okay."

Finally, they reached their destination. Rather than having a home that was on the ground, their dwelling was up in the trees just like a tree house. Wood was cut into blocks. These were used as support to hold up the weight of the floor. A spiral staircase led up to the home.

The floorboards creaked as Lucy and Eze went up. They reached the top in a matter of minutes and knocked on the door. A girl with red hair and headphones opened the door.

"Hi Eze." said the red haired girl. "You must be Lucy!"

"Hi Melody." replied Eze. "And yeah, this is Lucy. I'll leave her in your hands okay?"

"Okay!" chirped Melody. "Come in Lucy. All the other girls are waiting for you!"

"Okay." said Lucy. Melody opened the door further in order to let Lucy in. Lucy stepped in and saw five girls lined up in a neat row.

"These are my lady friends!" Melody pointed to each of them as she announced their names. "I'm Melody. Duh! And these are Mia, Mina, Dawn, Kitana, and Maya."

Mia was clad in a green sweater along with a lime skirt. On her head was a mop of dark green hair, tied into twin ponytails. Transparent fairy wings were fastened to her back. She also had brown hemp bag tied around the wood colored belt that was around her waist. Little sparkles sparkled out of the opening every once in a while.

Mina had a light blue dress on. It went along nicely with her dark blue, neck length hair. Her sleeves were not on her shoulder and curled a bit so that it stood out. Embroidered designed were stitched onto the dress. On Mina's left side, there was a slit to show her thighs. A small bunch of lavender was tied into her bangs and in her hand was a staff with a glowing, white crystal ball at its tip.

Kitana was wearing a black dress of some sort. Kitana kept her black hair simple by tying it into a low ponytail. Lucy couldn't tell as a black cape covered most of her clothing. The only thing she could see clearly was three katanas secured at her waist. They were all sheathed in decorative scabbards.

Dawn's lavender hair went awkwardly with the orange spaghetti strap that had a red bow in the middle of the shirt, but that made Dawn unique. Furry ears, Lucy assumed they were real, sat on Dawn's head. To go along with her ears was a furry tail as well. Her shirt was tucked inside a skirt that was white. See-through silk covered the skirt like a veil for the final touch.

Melody had an appearance that seemed just like Hatsune Miku only with a different color palette. In place of Miku's teal tie and gray vest was a red tie and blue vest. Melody's hair was let down in order to make room for her red tinted headphones. On her back was a red guitar that seemed to have no need for an amp.

Last but not least was Maya. She had a black dress that was rather long as it reached slightly past her knees. A red sash was tied around her waist and on her hands were elbow length, fingerless gloves. Interestingly, in her hand was a gigantic fan that had black wood framing.

"Nice to meet you!" said Lucy as she bowed.

"You too!" they chorused. Lucy smiled in response.

"Alright! We're gonna show you what we can do one at a time okay Lucy?" exclaimed Melody.

"Okay! Where are we going to do this?" asked Lucy.

"Outside should be fine," said Kitana.

"Good thinking Kitana! I call showing her first!" said Mia.

"I'll come with!" shouted Mina.

"Okay, okay! Let's go!" yelled Lucy.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" said Mia, racing to get down to the ground first.

Mina raced out the door, hoping to beat her sister. "Wait for me!" yelled Lucy, laughing.

Lucy raced down the steps and quickly caught up with Mina. Only a couple steps ahead was Mia.

Mina and Lucy were shoulder to shoulder, as they turned right to descend the next flight of stairs. Too bad Mina chose now as a good time to trip! Mina missed the step that she was on and came tumbling down the stairs. Lucy didn't know the tumbleweed that was about to crash into her from behind and just kept hopping steps. Mina crashed into Lucy seconds after her fall. They both picked up speed as the hit and each and every step. An 'Ouch!' was heard every now and then when one of their body parts collided with the wood in a hurtful way. At last, their rolling came to a stop when they reached the end of the stairs.

"Haha! I beat you guys!" roared Mia. Mia turned and faced the stairs only to be greeted by a pile of limbs and hands.

Mia fell into the pit of laughter as she realized the predicament her sister and master were in.

"A little help would be nice, Mia." said Mina. Mia paid no heed, as she was busy laughing.

"You're such a meanie, Mia." Mina carefully took Lucy's legs and removed them from her own legs. Mina stood up and offered her hand to Lucy.

"Thanks." said Lucy as she grabbed Mina's hand. "Are you ok Lucy?"

"I think so. I feel a little sore though," muttered Lucy. She stretched around to try and ease her sore muscles.

"Hey! I can fix that! Plus, I'm showing you my powers while I'm at it!" exclaimed Mina happily.

"Oi! I called first though remember?" Mia pointed out.

"Baka! She's somewhat hurt! I can't ignore an injured person!" said Mina.

Mia sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine. Make it fast though! I wanna at least go second before someone from the house comes."

"Hai, hai." Mina looked at Lucy. "I can heal every single wound and injury possible. Resurrecting someone is easy too! But the person who wants the dead human alive must lose something very important to them and can only bring them back for an hour. It could be a human or object. Object is more preferred however. Also, have you met Ivy yet?"

"Yeah. I have." replied Lucy. "What about her?"

"Either me or her can heal her poisons. Surely, she told you that right?"

"Now that you mention it, yes. She did." said Lucy, not seeing the point in this conversation.

"Okay, good. Just making sure." Mina started poking Lucy's legs arms and thighs. Lucy started looking at her questionably.

To answer her question, Mina said, "Where is it hurt? You didn't say where."

"Oh!" exclaimed Lucy, finally understanding. "Hmm, it's sore around my calves and ankles."

"Okay, give me a second." Mina one of her hands and laid it right above Lucy's ankle.

"Calming Burst!" said Mina. A blue, pulsating glow came from her hand. Mina swept her hand over the ankle. The soreness that Lucy's ankle once felt was now gone. Mina repeated the same process with the remaining ankle and calves.

Mina clapped her hands to get rid of the invisible dust. "Finished!"

"Wow, thanks Mina!" said Lucy, grateful that the soreness was gone. "Now I can walk without worry."

"You're welcome. Now, if you can see, Mia is becoming rather impatient. I'll send the next one down when she's done. Bye!"

"Okay, bye Mina! Nice meeting you!" declared Lucy.

"You too!"

"Finally!" cried Mia. "She's done! That took _forever_!"

Lucy laughed a bit. "Okay, Mia. Your turn. Are you ready?"

"Yup! Well, I can control the blooming of plants hence the "fairy" part of my title. But rocks are more my thing. Watch!"

Mia brought her fist down hard on the earth. Rocks from the impacts were flung into the air, but were stopped as Mia held her hand up. "Rock-Hard Defense!"

The rocks that were once in the air were now in front of Mia forming a tightly packed wall made of rocks. "See? This baby here is somewhat impenetrable. Look, I'll prove it!" Mia looked towards the tree house and shouted, "Hey Melody!"

A mop of red hair popped out and said, "Yeah Mia!"

"Can you give me one of your Sound Waves and aim it at the wall please?" requested Mia.

"Yeah, sure! One sec! Lemme adjust my headphones!"

"Kay! Thanks!"

"Yea, welcome!" A few clicks were heard as Melody adjusted her settings. "Alright! Ready!"

Melody turned her head to face towards the wall. "Sound Wave!" Small pulses of techno music made their way towards the wall. Although they weren't visible to the naked eye, the effect that they made towards the wall was clear as day.

The rocks vibrated due to the sound but stayed intact. "Thanks again Melody!"

"Welcome!"

"See Lucy?" asked Mia. "This wall is indestructible. Except from me of course!" As proof, Mia poked the wall of rocks. In no time at all, the wall of rocks crumbled and all that was left were pebbles.

"Reform!" said Mia

The rocks magically began to pick themselves up and rearrange so that they were neatly packed into the ground. The crater seemed like it was never there.

"Alright! That was fun!" said Mia. "I'll go call down the next person okay Lucy? Wait here for a bit."

Lucy nodded in affirmation and stood patiently. 'I wonder what time it is..' she thought. Lucy leaned her back on the trunk of a random tree and let her mind roam free. She thought of many things as she waited.

***poke poke***

A few pokes to the cheek brought Lucy out of her thoughts.

"Nice serious face you got there Lucy." Melody stuck out her tongue and brought her hands to her hips. "You had me waiting for a couple minutes Lucy."

Lucy facepalmed. "You've been her for a couple minutes and didn't bother poking me earlier, Melody?"

"Oh." said Melody. "I didn't think of that." Lucy sweatdropped. "Oh well! It's my turn now! Hmm, what to show, what to show."

An imaginary light bulb appeared above Melody's head. She brought her finger up to make it even more dramatic. "I know!"

Melody took her hand and put it on her back. She grabbed the guitar carefully and turned it to the guitar was now in front of her and ready-to-play.

"Okay, Lucy. See this guitar here? This is where most of my music comes from apart from my headphones. While I can play actual music on this thing, I can also use this to let out vibrations into the air. A.K.A, sound waves. Like this."

Melody strummed a chord on the guitar, her pick gliding easily over the strings. As she plucked her strings, Lucy felt small tremors release, moving freely in the air.

"Music transmits to my headphones while I play. With my headphones, I can adjust the speed and noise-level of it. I can then release the sound for all to hear. Watch." explained Melody.

Melody strummed another chord while at the same time adjusting the settings. At the click of the button, the sound coming from the guitar sounded amplified when it came from the headphones.

"So all in all, I can make music, and amplify it to a greater level. Also, my music has a hidden ability. Depending on the frequency, I can tune into someone's brain and meddle with his or her thoughts, rendering their thought process useless. Got that?"

"Yup!" said Lucy. "Sounds awesome!"

"Good to hear. I'll give verification and then tell Kitana to come down."

Strumming one last chord and amplifying it, Melody aimed the sound towards Lucy's head.

Immediately, Lucy's head started to feel funny. 'What is this? I can't seem to focus on one thing! What's Melody doing? Is her name Melody? Why am I here? Is she a friend?"

To halt the confusion that Lucy felt, Melody stopped picking her guitar. Lucy's uncertainty faded. Sadly, Lucy was stuck with a headache after that.

"Yosh! I'll go get Kitana now!" Melody waved a bit just before going up the stairs.

Lucy gave a weak wave back before rubbing her temples to ease her headache.

'Ugh. This headache's going to be a pain later.' concluded Lucy.

A movement in Lucy's surroundings alerted her. She felt relief once she found out it was just Kitana.

"Hi Kitana." Kitana nodded in response.

"I'm sorry Kitana, but I have a small headache right now. Could you please do this quickly?"

Once again, Kitana nodded and began clarify what she could do.

"Each of my three swords has a unique names. (1) Kogane no Yuki, Kagami no En, and Kami no Ōkami. Kagami can create illusions. Kogane is an elemental type. She creates snow and has control over it, similar to Yuki the Snow Maiden. Kami no Ōkami was once a God like us. However, he did something to upset Izanagi so he was sealed into this sword. He can be released under my command and can spew explosive flower petals." She presented the sword quickly and then bowed towards Lucy.

"Thank you for your time." she leaped up into the air and landed at the very first stair step at the top. "I'll send Dawn and Maya down."

Lucy blew a raspberry and thought, "More waiting… Yay!'

The breeze picked up as Maya floated on her fan down to the ground.

"Hi Lucy."

"Hi Maya! Hi to you too Dawn!" said Lucy.

"Hello Lucy." said Dawn.

"Who will be going first?" questioned Lucy.

"I'll go!" called Maya. "Here I go." Maya took her fan out and planted it into the ground in front of her. "I can control wind, duh! I can direct wind anywhere, really. I use this fan here to create wind for some of my offense attacks. For example…"

Maya picked up her fan and held it in a position behind her with both hands. "Sickling Sweep!" Maya swept her fan from the right to the left and air currents were created. A dangerous wind blew towards a tree, hopefully void of any life form.

"Wait, no! Maya! There's a squirrel in there!" exclaimed Dawn.

"Ah, there is? My bad!" apologized Maya.

The wind cut up the tree's branches and made stray leaves fall to the ground. Scratch marks were made as the sickling wind cut the tree. If all went well, the squirrel may be unharmed.

Worriedly, Dawn carefully crept towards the burrow that was made in the tree's trunk. Dawn poked her head into the hole to find the squirrel huddled into a corner, scared.

"It's okay, Mr. Squirrel." cooed Dawn as she coaxed the animal into the palm of the hand. "Maya stopped making wind. You can come out now."

The squirrel squeaked and cautiously sat in Dawn's hand. Dawn petted the animal with her finger as she explained to Lucy.

"I have a skill that makes me able to communicate with animals on a different level. Asking a horse for a ride, or a snake to bite someone comes rather easily. In addition to this, I can shape-shift into any animal. Such as…"

Dawn's figure suddenly disappeared and in place of the female God was a baby dragon. "Aww!" exclaimed Lucy.

Dawn then reappeared and the baby dragon evaporated away.

"So yeah." concluded Dawn. "That's it, pretty much."

"Thanks for showing Dawn, Maya!" said Lucy.

"You're welcome, Lucy. Alright, Maya will take you to Scar and Karma while I go on back to the house." planned Dawn. "Bye Lucy!"

"Bye!" While Lucy and Dawn said their farewells, Maya planted her fan flat onto the ground and ordered Lucy to get on."

"Hold on tight!" Maya opened her palms and blasts of air shot out of them from who knows where. The fan, Lucy, and Maya were then lifted into the air.

"Whoa!" stumbled Lucy as she fought for a strong stance so she won't fall.

In a couple seconds, they were at the height of the tallest tower of the Sky Domain's castle. "We should get to Scar's in a couple minutes. You can go ahead and take a power nap or something. Walking around for four hours can be pretty tiring."

"True. I'll take a quick nap. Wake me up when we get there, Maya?" asked Lucy.

"Yea, sure."

* * *

"-ucy! Lucy! We're here! Wow, you sure fall asleep fast!" said Maya. "Come on!"

Lucy grumbled and turned to her face away from Maya. "Fine then!" said Maya. "You are sooo gonna get it!"

Maya took her fingers and prepared for assault. "Tickle, tickle!"

Lucy moved in her sleep a bit before reacting to the tickling. Lucy took her hands to try and block Maya but she kept on tickling. "Ahh! Okay, stop it! I'm up, I'm up!"

"Good!" said Maya. "Alright, get up Lucy. I'll take you to Scar now."

Maya grabbed Lucy's hand and led her to a very, suspicious cave.

"This is where Scar the Destroyer lives. You might want to be careful because he can be quite sadistic and mean." Maya then pushed her towards the entrance of the cave and said 'Good Luck!' before quickly leaping onto her fan and leaving. Lucy sighed. 'I hope he's not scary… Or creepy.'

Lucy stepped into the cave and walked along the carved hallway. Torches were fixated to the walls lit up rather dim walkway.

"So you're here finally," said a voice, creepily. The voice came out from seemingly nowhere. "You took forever, you know." He had on a fur-trimmed cape and seemed to walk flauntingly with it on. His hair was jet-black and gelled so that it curled at just the right angle.

"Erm, are you Scar the Destroyer?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, I am. I'm surprised a fine lady like you knows my humble name." said Scar.

"Oh shut up, Scar! Don't scare the lady!" scolded a new voice. She seemed to have robes upon robes of fancy fabric piled upon her. She also had a walking stick and seemed fairly old.

"Fine, mom."

"Sorry about that Lucy. Scar can be an idiot sometimes. I'm Karma the Fortune Teller."

"Nice to meet you Karma. You too Scar." Lucy bowed.

"Yes, yes. Enough with the formalities, let's go destroy something!" said Scar as he smiled a sadistic smile.

"Hush!" said Karma as she swatted Scar with her stick.

"Lucy, we'll be doing this in the human world. It is almost 4. About ten minutes until then."

"Really?!" Lucy's eyes went out of their sockets. "This is terrible! I might be late! Erza's gonna kill me…"

Karma laughed a short laugh. "Fear not Lucy. You'll make it in time. I can see it."

"Huh? How do you see it Karma-san?" Lucy was quite confused.

"I'm a fortune teller, sweetie. I can see the future."

"Oh! That makes sense!" said Lucy.

"Alright, Scar. Take us to the human world."

"Hai, Kaa-sama. Come on, Lucy!" Scar put his hand out and made a portal back to the human world. "Step on in."

Lucy, Karma, and Scar all stepped into the portal and were whisked away to Magnolia.

* * *

"Brats! The time has come again that the S-Class trials shall begin!" shouted Makarov.

Roars of agreement and celebration ringed in the guildhall. "Alright, the seven guildmates who will be participating are…"

"Wait, Jii-chan! Lucy's not here yet!" yelled Natsu.

"She isn't? Lucy's usually here when it comes to important things like the-"

Makarov was interrupted as a bright light flashed in the middle of the guild. The guild was completely taken off guard as they shielded their eyes.

The light faded away after a few seconds and in the middle of the spectacle was none other than Lucy herself! By her side were unfamiliar people in Fairy Tail's eyes.

"Hi minna! I'm sorry for the flashy entrance." said Lucy as she looked at her friends sheepishly.

"No worries, child. Everyone needs a flashy entrance every once in a while."

Lucy smiled brightly as Master.

"Lucy~! Thanks for that fish this morning!" said a very familiar exceed as he floated towards Lucy.

"You're welcome, Happy." Lucy patted his head while Happy expressed his gratitude. "Now, Master, do you mind if I leave for five seconds? I was doing something for the past couple hours and I'm almost done! Scar here is the only one left really, to explain."

"Sure Lucy! Finish up quickly though. I was just about to announce the S-Class participants."

"Thanks! Come on Karma, Scar! Let's go!"

"Lucy… Scar's going to do something really ba-" Karma was never able to finish her sentence.

"What are you talking about, Lucy? We could do it right in here!" Scar took out a small scepter from underneath his robe. "Earth Tremors!"

At first, nothing happened. Lucy looked at Scar and Karma confusedly, but Karma only told her to wait.

And then, it came. An earthquake as strong as getting a number 10 on the Ritcher Magnitude Scale, shook the guild. A large ravine split the building in half as mages scrambled to get on a side.

Pieces of the ceiling crumbled off as the earthquake came to a halt. The effect was devastating. The ravine was about ten feet across from one half of the guild to the other.

Makarov looked pale as if he had seen a ghost moments before. Erza was in shock along with the rest of the guild.

"Are you kidding?" said Max, one of the guild members. "I know we won last years GMG and all, but that money isn't going to be enough to repair this!"

"Lucy…" said Erza as she built up anger to throw at Lucy.

"Mou, it was an accident! Actually, blame Scar!" Lucy stated the facts quickly, fearing Erza's wrath.

"Who is this Scar person? Is he a friend?" Erza changed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and began to slowly walk towards Scar.

"I'm Scar the Destroyer, one of Lucy's keys. You know, a god?"

…

Silence blanketed the guild as they took in that information.

"You own god keys, Lucy..?" asked Erza.

"Hai." said Lucy in a small voice.

"Why is it that you couldn't tell us this before?"

"I didn't have time."

"Master, do you know of this?"

"Yes, the Spirit King told me a day ago. I was going to make her tell you brats about it when I was announcing candidates." replied Makarov.

"Oh." said Erza.

"So, am I off the hook?" asked Scar.

"NO!" yelled Erza. "You damaged the guild and shall pay for it!"

"Erza!" said Makarov, sternly. "You can't hurt a god."

"Gomen, Master." Erza bowed in front of Scar. "Please forgive me."

"You are forgiven. Now, about the ravine… I must go. Bye Lucy! Come on, Karma."

Karma and Scar left Lucy to her fate and returned to Kanad. Cautiously, she turned her head towards Makarov and held her head down as she awaited her punishment.

"Hmm… Surely, Lucy, you have a god who can repair this?" asked Makarov.

"Sadly, I don- Wait! I do!" Lucy brought her head back up. "Mieru!"

Lucy grabbed a key and said, Seal of the General of Time, I release thee! Shunkan!"

The man with the large pocket watch appeared and waited for commands.

"Hi Shunkan-san. Could you restore the ground please? Scar destroyed it by accident and not a single thought crossed his mind about fixing it."

"Sure. Reversal of Time; Restore. Done. Bye Lucy." Shunkan disappeared with a stoic expression on his face.

"Alright! Fixed it Master!" said Lucy.

"Good now, with that said, I think now would be a good time to ann-"

Too bad for Master, the guild threw an uproar and began to interrogate Lucy.

"Luce! How come you didn't tell me!" yelled Natsu. "I'm your teammate right?"

"Woah, Lucy! When you said 'God keys' I thought you meant fishy gods!" said Happy.

"Hmm, congratulations Lucy. You deserve it. Also, sorry for being so rough on you about the ravine." said Erza

"I demand an explanation later, Lu-chan!" said Levy.

"Huh, bunny-girl became stronger!" said Gajeel.

"Good job, Lucy." said Gray as he patted Lucy on her back.

"Although love-rivals, Juvia wishes to congratulate you." said Juvia.

…

"Silence!" shouted Makarov as he brought down an over-sized fist for emphasis. "As I was saying before I got interrupted, I would like to announce the S-Class candidates for this year's exam.

Natsu Dragneel!

Gray Fullbuster!

Wendy Marvell!

Cana Alberona!

Elfman Strauss!

Lucy Heartfillia!

and Gajeel Redfox!"

Cheers erupted as the candidates received applauses and congrats'.

"We'll leave in two days time, so for now, everyone please pick your partners for the trials." After saying his final sentence, Makarov left and went into his office.

"Yosh! Gray, you are going down this year!" exclaimed Natsu. "I'm fired up!"

"No, you're going down, pyro! I'll get that S-Class Mage title!" yelled Gray.

"Nah! I'll get it, ice princess!"

"Matchstick!"

"Slanty eyes!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Enough!" shouted Erza. "Did you two not hear Master? Go get your partners already!"

"Aye~!" said Gray and Natsu in unison.

Lucy giggled and headed towards Levy. "Hi Levy-chan! I was wondering if you could be my partner or has Gajeel taken you already?"

"He hasn't, Lu-chan! W-what makes you think that he has?"

"Hohoho, no reason!" Lucy laughed evilly. "Is that a yes, Levy-chan?"

"Yup!" replied Levy. She clasped Lucy's hands with hers and said, "I'll definitely help you win that title Lu-chan!"

Lucy grinned. "Thanks, Levy-chan!"

"Come on, Happy! You're my partner! We're gonna beat Gray's face in!"

"Aye!" said Happy as he floated up towards Natsu.

"No, you won't! Juvia! You're going to be my partner for this!" Gray said.

"G-Gray-sama, Juvia isn't ready for this!" said Juvia, rubbing her cheeks to lessen her blush.

"Wendy, I'll be your partner. I don't want you to end up with one of those barbarians." said Charla, strictly.

"Okay." replied Wendy

"Lily." Gajeel called out for his exceed.

Lily nodded in response.

"Mira-nee, I'll be with Elf-nii!"

"Okay, Lisanna."

"Cana, do you have a partner?" asked Laki.

"Nope, mind being mine?" asked Cana.

"Sure! My Wood Make will definitely help you!" said Laki.

"Has everyone chosen partners yet!" asked Makarov.

"Hai!" they chorused.

"Okay, please head home and get packed. This year's trials will most definitely be surprising." Makarov had a devil-ish smile as he motioned his hands towards his children to encourage them to get out of the guild. "Good luck!"

* * *

A/N:

1: _Kagami no En:_ Mirror's Edge

_Kogane no Yuki:_ Golden Snow

_Kami no Okami:_ Divine Wolf


	7. The Poor, Burnt House

A/N: Hi :3

November 9th, 2014

Faves/Follows: Assasin Bookworm Anime Lover, BeyBeyAkane, Black Fox Kenzie, ClassyHobbit, Elite Warrior, GoddessPrimaBella, Katfromstatefarm, Kise-2000, Laurica, Mako27, OtakuLover43, PaganPetrify, SakuraMirage1, Sapphire Wolf 99, Stark8552, The Real JosephineSilver, adyson43, firequeen101, krzys24, queenyuri, reina-angelique, 300spartan, Alice aquabld, AmethistAngel, Crazzygirl101, 2014, Jacque618, JcL107, Sabs839, Shikiola, Vincenziia, darkwolfmaster12, final-zangetsu, ichirainbowlove, madreader19, peducchio, waterwielder35, and wingless wolf

_BeyBeyAkane_: Thanks for ze support! Just curious, Akane as in Akame? o.O

_fairyeater123_: Thanks! What do fairies taste like, by the way?

_krzys24_: Tbh, me too. I've been too lazy. T-T

_lunaloveday_: Thanks for understanding. :p

_CherryPinkStar_: I was gushing the whole time, lol. XD If they're in the rest of the story, they'll probably squeeze somewhere in the plot. Those descriptions were honestly the definition of laziness. Agreed, btw. Partay FTW. As for the "soon update," here it is :D

* * *

"Hey, Luce! Meet me by my house when you finish packing! I forgot to give you your present remember?" said Natsu.

"Yeah, I remember. See you in an hour or so Natsu."

"Bye! Come on Happy!" Natsu started walking towards his house with Happy while Lucy headed in the opposite direction.

'I wonder…' pondered Lucy. 'When Gray and Erza woke me up, did they really burn his house down? Might as well visit his house after I finish packing.'

'Click' went the door as Lucy unlocked it. "Let's get this over quick. Who know's what Erza and Gray did to the poor house?"

"Alright, change of clothes, towel, bathing suit, emergency food, and money. I'm good, I think." Lucy clapped her hands together and closed her suitcase. "Shall we visit Natsu? We shall!"

Lucy looked over what was in her hand and on her body. Nodding once, she scurried along towards her door and locked it behind her.

"Now, where is Natsu's house again? Remembering last time, it should be near the outskirts of Magnolia. So far…" (1)

* * *

"Wow! Gray really did burn down his house!" Lucy looked at the pile of ash that was once Natsu's and Happy's home. Speaking of them, where are they?

"Our poor home…" moped Happy. He was sitting in a corner, depressed. "Everything's gone too."

Natsu looked up from the rock they were both sitting on. "Hi Luce. The stupid ice prick burned down our house. Sorry about your present."

Lucy walked towards the two and patted their heads in comfort. "It's okay guys. We're leaving in two days right? That's a lot of time to rebuild the house." (2)

"But Lucy, your present!" said Happy.

"It's fine, Happy. Don't worry about it. Now you guys try and recover as many things as you can while I go and try and get the guild to help, okay?" suggested Lucy.

"Okay." said Natsu. "Come on, Happy." The exceed and dragon slayer got up and trudged towards the dirt.

"I'll be back!" exclaimed Lucy. 'I think an hour is long enough for everyone to pack and stuff, so… I think they'll be at the guild by now. Might as well stop there first.'

* * *

***Creak* **

Lucy pushed the door slowly and the loud noise was emitted. Luckily for Lucy, there at the bar was Erza and Gray. Along with them, were Wendy and Charla.

"Hi minna!" said Lucy. "Are you guys done packing?"

"I am." piped up Wendy. "Are you done as well, Lucy-san?"

"Yup! Are you guys done too?" asked Lucy, pointing to Gray and Erza.

"I'm done, Lucy." replied Gray.

"I, as well." nodded Erza.

"That's great! Now, Gray, do you remember that one time you went into my apartment to see if I've seen Natsu?"

Gray nodded.

"You mentioned something about burning Natsu's house down…" Lucy glared at Gray while she said, "Did you do such a thing?"

Gray became quite nervous as he shifted his gaze away from Lucy. Meekly, he nodded before cowering.

Satisfied with his reaction, Lucy turned to Erza. "Erza, do you know that Gray burned his house down?"

"No, I did not. In fact, this is the first time I heard about this. I remember telling Gray to _look_ in his house, not _burn_ it." Erza shot Gray an accusatory glance. "Gray, will you please tell us your story?"

"Well… I shouted the flamethrower's name a million times and he didn't reply. So I went inside his house to investigate and saw nothing. Then I realized, that he might be hiding, so I burned down his house. And, yeah." finished Gray.

"Do you know that Natsu and Happy are at their house, moping and digging through ash, to try and recover things…?" asked Lucy.

"N-no." said Gray.

"Well, they are and it's most definitely your fault. So you need to get your butt off that stool and go help him rebuild. Wendy, Charla, Erza, do you guys mind helping as well?"

"I'll help, Lucy, since I ordered Gray to look at his house. I'm half at fault." said Erza.

"Sure, Lucy-san. We have a day or two, right? It should be enough to fix up a house." said Wendy. Charla nodded her head in agreement. "I'll stay here with Charla and ask anyone else if they want to come and help when they come in. You, Gray, and Erza-san can go first."

"Alright, thanks Wendy! Erza, make sure Gray doesn't escape while we go over there!" said Lucy.

"Sure." said Erza as she latched onto Gray's ear. "Come along, Gray."

"A-aye!"

"Bye Wendy!" shouted Lucy as she went through the guild doors.

* * *

"Did you find anything, Happy?" asked Natsu.

"Aye. I found a couple requests from the guild." said Happy, as he handed them to Natsu.

Natsu shuffled through the requests and smiled as he saw a particular one. "At least we still have the mission we took with Lucy. That's good." He continued to search through the sheets of paper while Happy scavenged some more.

"Found something!" shouted Happy. The object in Happy's hand was a golden box, slightly charred from the fire. It has a red ribbon tied around the box while silver stars were dotted here and there on the box.

"It's Lucy's present! Good job Happy!" yelled Natsu as he patted Happy's head. "Wait 'till we show Lucy!"

* * *

"Their house should be right here." guided Lucy. "Annnddd, here it is!" Lucy pointed towards the empty clearing. Sitting by the edge was Natsu and Happy.

"OI! Natsu!" said Lucy, waving her hand in the air as she walked towards Natsu. "I brought Erza and Gray to help. Wendy's coming too, but she's at the guild getting more people."

"Hi Lucy, Erza, stripper." said Natsu.

"Sorry about your house, Natsu." mumbled Gray.

"It's fi—WAIT! You did this?!" yelled Natsu.

"Maybe…"

"Gray, you buttface! (3) I mean yeah, we fight, but burning down my house is going too far!" roared Natsu. Natsu readied into a fighting stance, prepared for battle.

"Listen matchstick! I didn't mean to, okay? I couldn't find you so I resorted to a last-minute thing!" defended Gray.

"You two!" yelled Lucy. "Calm down! Right now, all that matters is rebuilding Natsu's house. You guys can pummel each other in the exams but not right now!"

"Ah, I agree with Lucy." said Erza. "I will allow you to fight during the exam, but right now is unacceptable. Before time runs out, we should start now."

"Tch. Fine." said Natsu, reluctantly. Gray agreed as well, but with less "enthusiasm."

"Yosh! Now we just need to wait for Wendy and Charla." stated Lucy. "Hopefully, they brought more people. Think Laki could make wood for the house?"

A couple minutes away from Lucy and the group was Wendy. How she knew where Natsu's house was unknown. However the location came to be known, it was sure helpful now. Behind Wendy were Elfman and Lisanna. Floating in the air was Charla.

Wendy happily guided the Strauss siblings towards the clearing.

"Almost there, minna. We should see Lucy-san right about… Now!" said Wendy. "Guys! I brought Elfman and Lisanna. No one else was at the guild, sorry!"

Natsu grinned and ruffled the blunette's hair. "Two people is still a lot Wendy. Good job!" Wendy smiled in response.

Clapping her hands to get everyone's attention, Lucy began to speak. "Alright, everyone ready to build a house?"

"Yeah!" shouted Lisanna. "I'm always down to help Natsu!"

"Helping your nakama makes you a man!" yelled Elfman.

"You know, now's the chance to pick a different house to live in, Natsu. Did you ever want a different house?" asked Erza.

"Happy, what kind of house should we have?" questioned Natsu.

"A fish! Aye, that's a great idea!" said Happy, eyes sparkling.

"That won't work. Fish guts for walls just sounds weird." said Natsu. In a low voice, he added "Like Lucy."

"Fine. It would be kind of weird." agreed Happy. "Not as weird as Lucy though!"

"Oi! I can hear you!" screeched Lucy. The group laughed as Lucy seethed at Happy.

Suddenly, Lisanna snapped her fingers. "I got it!" she exclaimed. "What about a treehouse?"

"Great idea, Lisanna!" said Lucy. "What do you think, Natsu?"

"Sounds awesome; let's start now!" he replied.

* * *

"Hey, pass me that plank, would you?"

"Ack, stop! You're gonna hammer a nail through my finger!

"Is this window supposed to be here?"

"It's raining nails~! Hallelujah!"

"Help! I have a splinter and it hurts!"

"Don't you dare throw that bucket in the air, Natsu!"

"Happy, stop flying around and help! You're gonna knock Elfman off th- DANG IT, Happy!"

"Finally!"

* * *

After grueling hours of hard labor, the gang finished the house with an hour to spare before sundown.

(A/N: I'll be including the house description from a tour guide's P.O.V rather than from theirs. I find it hard to describe a house through dialogue when they built it themselves. -.-)

Going up two flights of stairs would lead you to the front door of the newly build tree house. Behind the door was a cozy living room. Having bought the furniture as they built the house, there was a small hammock as well as two chairs for guests.

Once entering the room, taking a quick turn to the left would lead you to yet another staircase. These stairs led down to an open area. There were only beams to support the living room above, and rails for safety precautions. The open room consisted of a fold-up table and chairs that gave the feeling not much thought was given in the interior decoration of this room.

Underneath the stairs that led you to the dining room was the kitchen. Inside were necessities such as a stovetop, a counter or two, and a fridge to raid. Along with the appliances, there were several utensils hanging neatly on a rack.

Exiting the kitchen the going straight leads you to another pair of doors. Beyond those doors was a hallway with two rooms to branch off into.

One led into the sleeping quarters of Natsu and Happy. The other was a miniature museum of some sort. Rather than artifacts, this room was dedicated to Natsu's requests and team efforts. On a bulletin board to the far right was Team Natsu's most recent mission.

Backtracking from the museum, bedroom, dining room, and living room, leads you back to the beginning of this tour.

(A/N: Hope that was descriptive enough!)

"Thanks for helping guys!" said Natsu.

"No problem, Natsu." said Erza. "We finished in just a day."

"Yeah, nice jobs guys!" exclaimed Lucy.

Saying their goodbyes, everyone excluding Happy and Natsu left. They headed home as the sun was just about to set.

"It's a nice house isn't it, Happy?"

"Aye, sir!"

"Let's go to sleep. We need to wake up early and go buy some stuff to pack. Too bad Luce didn't stay to make us dinner or anything."

They both walked up their newly build staircases and headed down into their rooms.

"Good night!" they chorused.

…

"Hey, Happy?"

"Yeah?"

"We forgot about the present…"

* * *

1: Do you guys remember the episode where Lucy went to Natsu's house?

2: Sure Lucy could Shunkan, but that'd defeat the whole purpose of this chapter.

3: K+ for a reason :3

A/N: Happy Late Halloween and Happy Early Thanksgiving! How has the FF community been? Skipping formalities and stuff, nice seeing you guys in forever. Tbh, LoL has hooked me for a month or so. Kinda neglected from typing. But ever since last chapter and now, I've been slowly typing a chapter in my phone in ze notes app. Not exactly 5,000 words (way off), it still works hopefully?

-Angel


End file.
